


Ultraviolence [Kylo Ren x Reader]

by Worm_girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux is a simp, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo calls the reader Little One, Kylo has big switch energy here, Kylo is an emo baby, Lots of angry primal sex happening, Lots of angst and hatesex, Lots of bratty behavior, Lots of kinks here, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, QUICK burn when it comes to smut, Size Kink, Slow burn when it comes to fluff, Y/N is a bad ass, Y/N is an Inquisitor, Y/N is friends with Hux in this one, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_girl/pseuds/Worm_girl
Summary: All you've ever known is violence. You were born into the dark side and raised to follow in your parent's footsteps to serve Snoke as an Inquisitor.  When Kylo Ren is chosen as an apprentice, the unexplained connection you have to him will force you to question every aspect of who you are."I was filled with poisonBut blessed with beauty and rage"Ultraviolence: (poetic or slang) Unnecessary, brutal violence; violent acts simply for the thrill and entertainment of it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Little One

_Your dreams were hardly dreams lately._

_Instead, they were an amalgamation of different scenes, like a movie, somehow you could tell that they were memories. Sometimes the thoughts weren't even your own, borrowed nostalgia. You would find yourself as a passenger to a place you've never been before, observing people and even languages you'd never encountered._

_It was as if you were seeing into someone else's mind._

_These dreams were always short, flashing through in bits and pieces. When you woke up you could never even remember what you'd just experienced._

_But it always left you with an exhausted feeling. No matter how much rest you had, you never felt energized. It was draining._

_You always woke up the same:_

Bright light.

Searing pain.   
  
  


It was a familiar enough feeling at this point. But still, it caused you to jolt awake from bed with a gasp, yanking your blankets away from you so that you could jump onto your feet.

Holding your hand out, you were comforted by the feeling of your lightsaber moving in the air, into your hand, where you gripped it tightly, ready. The red light erupted from either end, causing a glow throughout your room.

As you took in deep breaths of air, you were able to calm yourself down, reminding yourself that you were alone in your quarters. But yet, your eyes were wild as they searched the room, on guard.

Nothing.

It was just you and the blank metallic walls that surrounded you. The low hum of the ship passing through the galaxy.

You tossed your lightsaber onto the ground in frustration, sitting back down on your bed and putting your head in your hands.

You lost track of the amount of times this has happened to you over the past month. Of course, you kept it to yourself. You weren't willing to let anyone around you know that you were feeling weak.

Your head constantly hurt, your appetite was gone, and you always had this sneaking feeling of someone watching you. If you were able to admit it, you might even start accusing yourself of going crazy. But you knew that wasn't the case. It was something else, something bigger than you.

You went to the medbay many times. You had them run tests and observe you overnight. There was no explanation for the way you'd been feeling.

You hated not having all of the answers.

You hated feeling out of control.

You attempted to lay back down, keeping the walls up in your mind as you shut your eyes. You needed more sleep, you could feel the pounding in your head and the stinging of your eyes that told you so. But you knew it wouldn't come. You were awake now and it was going to stay that way, you had been too worked up when you thought you were in danger to find any peace in the form of going back to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day, you were in combat training with a few guards, trying to keep your mind sharp even though every circumstance surrounding you was turning it dull. You weren't on your best behavior, not making strikes that you usually would or taking a few extra hits than usual. You just kept feeling this pressure in your mind, a grip inside of your body. It was so distracting.

Really, you were pissed at yourself for letting it get to you.

And so, when you were informed that Snoke needed to speak with you, it only added to your shitty mood. It didn't matter how many times you were alone with the Supreme Leader or how much trust he put into your abilities, meetings with him would always be coupled with anxiety. As much restraint as you had over your emotions, that was one that would never go away. Snoke would always make you nervous.

You didn't bother with cleaning yourself up from training, you didn't want to keep him waiting and besides, it wasn't like Snoke was going to be offended that you were in sweaty casual clothes. He expected you to keep up with your combat abilities on your own.

There were a lot of unanswered questions about your past that you stopped trying to find answers to a long time ago. Snoke told you that it made you stronger to not know all of the details and you had no reason to question him.

You did know that your parents were Imperial Inquisitors; a group of force sensitive beings that Darth Vader trained to serve him as his own personal army. Both your mom and dad were killed very shortly after you were born. Snoke chose to keep almost every detail from you, wanting to mold you into who he wanted you to be, not where you came from. The perfect soldier.

During moments of torment from him, Snoke had revealed to you that after your parent's death, one of the nurses in the medical ward took you in, hearing an infant's cry throughout the night. You weren't supposed to live, there was no reason to keep a baby around. But Snoke saw something in you, even as a child, he saw how much power you were going to hold. He believed that it was in his best interest to raise you to serve him, wanting to eventually start his own army of Inquisitors.

As you made your way to his throne room, you had to physically calm your racing thoughts. You were worried about what he needed to speak with you about but you knew better than to allow Snoke to feel any hesitancy in you. Even in your weakened state, you had to force yourself to be strong in front of him otherwise he'd be able to sense it right away.

Once, when you were younger, you lowered your guard and broke down in front of Snoke. It had been a tough day of training, there was a lot of emotional exhaustion that came with the particular skills that he was teaching you. When Snoke saw your vulnerability, he locked you away in a cell for a long period of time, in the dark and alone. When he released you he told you that if you needed to be weak again, that's where you could go.

You hadn't cried in front of anyone since.   
  
  


Entering the throne room, Snoke was perched right where you expected him to be. Claw-like hands grasping at the armrests and dark eyes staring straight at you. He said your name in a monotonous greeting, not saying hello but simply acknowledging your presence.

"Supreme Leader." You responded in a short nod, same tone of voice. You kneeled, as did everyone who addressed him, it didn't matter how much time he spent training you, it would always be expected.

Snoke was silent for a few moments and you could feel the way that he was reading you, trying to figure out what was going through your mind and what mood you were in. You could see the way his hands clenched, trying to figure out what was different with you. "You're tired." He commented.

Your jaw clenched, upset at yourself for not hiding it well enough. "Long day of training." You explained to him, hoping to just leave it at that.

Snoke made a small grunt of disagreement. "You couldn't sleep last night? Is that it?" He asked you, the grip of his hold on your mind getting stronger, trying to figure the situation out. "If there's something bothering you, I need to become aware of it."

You shrugged in response. " I didn't get much sleep but I'll make up for it tonight." You informed him, not wanting to give him an excuse to lecture you about being in a weakened state. "Nothing's bothering me."

Snoke said nothing again, staring at you hard.

You met his eye contact, making your mind as blank as possible.

Deciding that he approved as much as he could, Snoke relented. "I have a mission for you. I am going to assume that you are up to it."

"Always, Supreme Leader." You answered him, feeling your pulse race at the idea of being able to go out and accomplish something. Maybe it would be a distraction from how terrible you'd been feeling lately.

Snoke always approved of your enthusiasm to obey him, it was one of your many strengths. "I want you to get cleaned up and gather your belongings. I'm sending you to stay on the Finalizer." 

"The Finalizer?" You asked instantly, unable to hide the disgust in your voice. What could you possibly be tasked with that would keep you there? You couldn't imagine it was anything important.

He ignored your distaste. "Yes. As I'm sure you recall, that is where my apprentice is. Kylo Ren. I plan for him to prove his ability to me. I've tasked him with hunting down the remaining Jedi and I need you to accompany him in doing so. I am trusting you to assist him."

You couldn't stop the disappointment that you felt. The thought of finding Jedi was exciting to you, that wasn't the part that you were dreading. Instead, you were upset over the fact that you would have to be teaming up with someone who Snoke deemed acceptable as his apprentice.

In all honesty, you were jealous of Kylo Ren. Snoke had spent some time away recently, doing individual training with Kylo. As much as it pained you to admit it, you had been restless the entire time he was gone. You felt like a parent was choosing a different sibling over you. You wanted to be in the position that Kylo was in as the Supreme Leader's apprentice. You had never met him, you knew almost nothing about him (besides his family tree), but yet, you _hated_ him.

"He's conflicted." Snoke said to you, "He's still feeling a pull to the light. I need someone by his side to anchor him to the darkness. That's your job. I need you to keep him on the correct path and inform me if you ever feel him start to stray from it. He's emotional and he acts without thinking, I would like to rid him of that."

Hearing it put to you that way pleased you. Snoke was sending you to Kylo as an example. You were supposed to show him how he _should_ behave. The idea of that went straight to your ego, filling you with a determined purpose to show Snoke that you could accomplish it.

"And how long should I plan on staying there?" You asked him.

"Indefinitely. As long as it takes." Snoke said to you easily. There was no way for him to put an expiration date on it. He needed you to stay by Kylo's side as long as it took to get him to fully commit to his role in the dark side.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."  
  
  
  
  
  


You had been so spoiled living on the Supremacy for as long as you had. It was huge, it made you feel like you were aboard a metallic city, not just a ship soaring through the galaxy. As much as you liked to explore, you never felt claustrophobic there. The Finalizer was different. It was smaller and you could tell it was lacking in a few aspects. It didn't help that you were only being sent to watch after Kylo Ren, you felt useless. Even if you were satisfied that Snoke thought you were worthy of the job, you still thought your abilities could be used in much more purposeful ways.

You were grumpy and it was clear to everyone around you as you made your way down the hallway of the smaller ship.

Stromtroopers parted as your feet hit the ground, heels of your shoes echoing throughout the otherwise quiet hallway. The same troopers looked away, lowering their weapons the moment that they saw you flanked by the Praetorian guards that Snoke sent to protect you, their red armor a contrast from their white ones, alerting them that they were not the same.

Not many of them had seen you in person before but everyone on the ship was aware of who you were and who sent you there. _Snoke's Inquisitor._ It would be extremely idiotic for them to even look twice at someone who was sent on direct order of Snoke himself, let alone someone with the title that you held.

Your head was buzzing, pushing you forward, on a mission to get to Kylo Ren.

It was like you knew exactly where to find him but you couldn't articulate exactly how. Your feet were moving on their own accord, taking you in the direction of where the buzzing was becoming the most intense.

You weren't sure if it was the change in air pressure or the fact that you were so tired, but the pain you were feeling was more intense than ever. A part of you wondered if you should go straight to the medbay, maybe these doctors could figure it out. But the idea of showing how weak you felt right away, when you wanted to prove the opposite, sounded like torture for you.

Reaching your destination, you raised an eyebrow in an irritated fashion at the troopers guarding the door. When you were back on the ship with Snoke, no one thought to question you. You had access to everything and everyone feared you. You really didn't like having to answer to anyone.

One of the troopers went to the communicator near his shoulder, alerting the commander inside that his guest had arrived.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kylo Ren wasn't exactly happy either.

Kylo was standing at a large window, body completely rigid at the itching feeling that was intensifying in his brain. Although his current state wasn't visible due to the helmet that he had on, the lack of sleep and rest that he'd been having recently was taking a toll on him. There were dark circles under his eyes, cheekbones defined with the amount of food he'd been skipping and skin sallow in color.

Kylo was in the same boat as you, he could not stop the annoying, painful buzzing in his head.

He didn't know how to explain the feeling. If you thought you'd exhausted your options in figuring it out, he beat you by a landslide. He was constantly getting new tests ran on him, trying out different medicines and remedies. Nothing worked and nothing was explained. He still felt this presence with him constantly. It was wearing him down in the same way it was exhausting you.

When Snoke informed him that he'd be sending his Inquisitor to stay on the ship and assist him with what was expected of him, Kylo was infuriated. He wanted to be able to prove himself to Snoke, he didn't think he needed any help.

He knew nothing about you. Snoke always just referred to you as his Inquisitor. Snoke gave you a lot of praise. He was constantly comparing Kylo to you. Although he hadn't met you, your feelings were mutual, Kylo couldn't stand you.  
  
  


The sound of the doors whirring as they slid open, made Kylo tense up even further. His hand went straight to his lightsaber, turning around quickly on his heel and ready to use it.

He faltered instantly at what he saw: _you_.

Kylo was thankful for the mask that was hiding his expression otherwise you would've seen the way that his eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted open in surprise as he watched the way that you were approaching him, walking with purpose along the bridge in his direction.

His gaze trailed up and down your body. The leather material of your jumpsuit and the way it hugged your body perfectly in all the right places. He stared at your face, the determined look on it and how there was a hint of disdain in your expression as well, maybe even pain.

Kylo was shocked that this was the Inquisitor he'd heard so much about. You were fucking gorgeous, this had to be a mistake.

"Kylo Ren." You called out to him, your way of greeting.

His stomach dropped even farther at that. He liked the way his name sounded on your lips, even if there was an air of irritation in it. But, he didn't like the fact that you knew his name and he didn't know yours. He hated the feeling of someone knowing more than him, having even the tiniest bit of power over him.

"Inquisitor." He greeted you in the same monotonous tone. "Where's your escort?" Kylo's voice was low and slightly distorted through his mask, giving him an air of authority even though that wasn't exactly how he felt right now as you made your way in front of him.

"Escort?" You asked him, unable to stop the sarcastic grin that fell onto your face. "These ones?" You asked, motioning to the Praetorian Guards who were behind you, protecting you.

The guards straightened up at the mention of themselves, eyes straight ahead at Kylo, ready to defend you if needed.

There were people milling about the room that you were both in, various crewmembers and workers. There were walls of screens and control panels, things that you were constantly surrounded by even if you didn't fully understand them. You knew enough, you knew as much as Snoke allowed you to know, but you weren't an expert, that wasn't the area you were most skilled in.

Kylo made a grunting noise under his breath, displeased by your sarcasm. Since receiving his title of Commander, no one attempted to speak to him that way, he wasn't used to it. "The escort I sent to bring you to me."

"Oh," You said, pretending as if you just remembered, "Right. I told him I didn't need him. I didn't think it was necessary."

Really, you had waved your hand over the trooper's face and said 'you will leave me the fuck alone' and because of the power of the force, he did just that, walking away and leaving you to get to Kylo on your own. It had even made one of your guards chuckle behind you, a slip up from the stoic nature they were supposed to exude.

"It was necessary." Kylo said to you, voice on edge.

"Are you insinuating that you don't think I could find my way around a ship as small as this one? Do you not trust me on my own?" You continued, "Or perhaps you're insinuating that the guards I brought with me aren't adequate protection. Either way, I'm sure Snoke would want to know that you're questioning his choices."

Kylo's gloved hands balled into fists at his sides, anger rising in his chest. He was glad that no one, besides your guards, were around to hear the way that you were speaking to him. "You don't have the authority to tell my soldiers what to do. I know you think you'll have power on this ship because you did on the Supremacy, but not when it comes to me. I won't tolerate it."

You could feel how mad that Kylo was growing and it pleased you, the rage practically simmering off of him. That was the reaction you were going for. Snoke was right in saying that this man was emotional, you barely even had to poke at him.

In terms of everything else, Kylo was about what you expected (although you hadn't been expecting him to be wearing a mask). You could tell that he was powerful but you also could tell that he hadn't fully embraced the power yet. As arrogant as he was, he was still so unsure and fragile. A _child_.

He was at least smart enough to guard his thoughts. You tried your best to probe into his mind, wanting to know what he was thinking in this moment but you weren't able to penetrate the walls. The same could be said for you, there was no way you were going to let the man in front of you see into your mind during your first meeting.

Before you could respond to Kylo, a name was being called from across the room. Your name, in particular.

Armitage Hux made his way up the stairs that led up to the bridge, an almost embarrassed grin on his face and his cheeks tinted pink. He repeated your name as he made his way over, butterflies in his stomach at the sight of you.

"Armitage." You greeted him, words similar to the way that you'd said Kylo's name but your tone was entirely different. Speaking to Hux you were warmer, more genuine.

Once again, Kylo was surprised. The way you looked at Hux was a lot different than the look of judgement that you gave him. And besides, he had never heard someone call Hux by his first name. For all intents and purposes, Hux's first name might as well have been General.

Kylo thought about what Hux had just called _you._ It was the first time he heard your name, he had no idea what it was before that and he was too proud to ask for it. He repeated it over and over in his head, trying out the way that it sounded, the ways he could use it against you.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hux said to you, hands clasped behind his back and a wistful look in his eyes.

You and Hux grew up together. Being children and raised in the throws of the First Order was far from easy and having someone to share that experience with had made it a lot more bearable. Although he was somewhat older than you, you had been close enough in age, that you were able to bond and navigate through young adulthood together with the pressure you were both under. He was the closest thing that you ever had to a friend.

And that's all he was to you: a childhood friend.

On the other hand, Armitage Hux was head over heels for you.

It was something that you never brought up to him and he chose not to act on it. But you could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions when you two were alone. Even if it was just an infatuation or a serious crush, he believed that he was in love with you. You didn't exactly _enjoy_ his feelings, you didn't return them. But, you were selfish and you liked knowing you had someone on your side, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

Kylo was instantly aware of Hux's feelings for you as well and he tried to ignore all of the affectionate things that Hux was thinking as he stared at you. He reminded himself that he'd bring this up later, he could definitely use this to his advantage. At the very least, it was amusing to him. Hux was always so put together, you must be very special to get him to crumble like that.

"It has." You agreed with his statement. Although you grew up with him, the older two of you became, the less you saw each other. You were both so caught up in your titles, Inquisitor and General. Your duties consumed your life and there was no time for anything else. You hadn't seen him in years.

"You look so... _official_." You teased him, looking him over in his uniform.

Hux cleared his throat, growing flustered at your compliment (if you could call it that). "You do too." He said, motioning towards you. "You look great." He added, cheeks reddening at the blatant way he had just said that. He was usually composed, he didn't like to display this side of him.

"Enough." Kylo interrupted your reunion, holding up a hand as if to reinforce his point. As comical as it was for him to see Hux so bashful, he also hated feeling like he was the odd man out. He and Hux already didn't get along and now knowing that the two of you had some connection that he wasn't a part of, was very annoying to him.

You rolled your eyes at him, pleased that you were able to get under his skin as many times as you had in the short time you two had known each other. You barely even had to try.

"I'll bring you to your quarters." Kylo said to you, ignoring Hux all together. As he started walking, he pushed past you, bicep brushing against your shoulder and the material of his cape practically wrapping around your thigh.

"That's alright, just tell me where to go. I can do it myself." You called after him, not wanting to have to follow him around.

Kylo stopped his movements, back turned towards you. "You need an escort. You will come with me." He said simply, coldly. It was clear to you that he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that you _technically_ didn't need one. And he was having an even harder time coming to terms with the fact that the person who Snoke sent to essentially look after him, was a woman he happened to be attracted to. It wasn't right.

You shared a look with Hux. Your eyes said something along the lines of, 'really?' while Hux rolled his in response and nodded his head. He was thankful someone was around who disliked Kylo as much as he did, it seemed.

You didn't move for a few moments. It was like a standoff between you and Kylo. You were seeing who would give in first: you following after him or him giving up and letting you go on your own. He could easily just use the force on you and make you stay by his side. But it was a control thing, it would please him more if you did it on your own.

"If I were you, I'd just follow him to get it over with. He's insufferable." Hux said to you in a quiet voice, fully aware that Kylo would be able to hear it but choosing to do so anyways.

You chuckled slightly at that and nodded, glancing over at the man who was still waiting for you to join him. As much as you hated to be the one to relent first, you also hated to stand around for too long, you hated wasting time.

"Bye, Armitage." You told him, giving the red haired man a wink before turning on your heels and strolling off in the direction of Kylo.

Receiving your wink, Hux froze in place with a big smile, rattled by it.

When Kylo was sure that you joined him, he began walking again, expecting you to follow. The doors in front of him slid open with a whooshing noise. Before the two of you could fully exit the room, Kylo lifted a hand up, fingers flexing in his gloves. On the other end of the room, Hux was thrown against the opposite wall with a loud groan, Kylo's force sending him there.

" _Insufferable_." Kylo repeated what Hux described him as, a smirk on his face from inside his mask as the doors shut behind the two of you.

You said nothing, able to hear the way that Hux hit the opposite wall behind you and started making noises of pain. Really, you wanted to laugh but you didn't want to give Kylo the satisfaction. You couldn't help but realize that you probably would've reacted the same way if someone would've said that about you. You didn't like knowing that you and Kylo were similar, though, so you chose not to acknowledge it.

"Very mature, Commander." You muttered, having to practically run to keep up with his wide strides, you would much rather be walking next to him than behind him.

Kylo said nothing out loud in response but inside his helmet, he had a cocky grin on his face.   
  
  


The remainder of the walk was in silence besides the small noises of irritation that you were making each time that Kylo started speeding up again, forcing you to walk faster and faster. Really, he just wanted the people who you were both passing to see him walking ahead of you. He was growing nervous about someone with almost as much power as he had. It was important for him to assert his dominance and his control over the ship.

Earlier when you had been walking along the halls alone with your guards, you noticed how people moved out of your way, seeing someone flanked by red armoured guards. But it was nothing like walking with Kylo Ren. You could feel everyone's fear and nervousness in his presence, quickly scrambling away from him.

You glanced up at the masked man next to you. As much as it made your stomach twist, you could see how much dominance he held. You tried to imagine him as Supreme Leader, sitting on top of the throne that Snoke was currently on...It didn't look _that_ bad...Frowning at your own thoughts, you shook your head and looked back ahead of yourself.

Kylo felt the way that you were looking at him and if it were anyone else, he would assume that they were staring at him in fear or admiration. He couldn't quite figure you out yet and it was maddening.

Just hearing the positive things that Snoke had to say about you, Kylo had grown a resentment towards you during his training. He wanted to be the one to receive the same praise. But all of the times that Snoke would describe how capable his Inquisitor was, Kylo never once imagined you would look the way you did.

"You weren't what I was expecting." Kylo said to you, voice low and almost breathy sounding through the vocoder in his helmet. You two turned a corner, you were getting closer to your quarters.

"What did you expect?" You asked him, though you were sure you already knew the answer. Most people had the same reaction.

Kylo thought about it. There was a lot that he was expecting. Someone bigger than you, more physically intimidating. Someone not so beautiful. "A man." He decided on, simple and to the point. Kylo himself wasn't a man of many words.

A laugh escaped your chest. Yeah, that was what you were expecting him to say. You didn't respond at first, instead you let your thoughts wander and you let out another chuckle at your realization.

"What is it?" Kylo asked, confused by your laughter. He hated that he couldn't read you yet.

You were smirking openly now, biting your bottom lip as you turned another corner. "I just think it's funny that we were expecting the same thing."

Kylo was silent, urging you to continue.

The two of you reached a door which you assumed was your room.

"I was expecting a man too. Not a boy in a mask." You said to him, looking up at him with the same confident smirk.

Kylo stared at you for only a second, processing your words. Then, in an instant, the door of your quarters was opened and you were pulled inside. The door shut quickly behind you, leaving your guards outside of it.

You were quick but not quick enough. You were so tired.

Kylo pressed you up against the nearest wall, using the force with his hand to hold you in place, the pressure of it on your throat, stopping you from moving. Although he didn't need to because his strength in the force was strong enough to keep you there, just to add to the threat, Kylo physically moved in close to you. He pressed you even further against the wall with his knee in between your thighs, holding you in place.

Your hand searched for your saber that was in a holster on your hip but Kylo easily grabbed your hand and held it in his large gloved one, squeezing you painfully.

"Tell me again, _Inquisitor_. What did you expect?" Kylo asked you, his modulated voice coming out in a growl, saying your title in a mocking tone.

He was infuriated with how much you were able to disrespect him and get under his skin. His confidence in his position had been strong until you showed up. You were ruining everything and he wasn't going to let it slide, his pride wouldn't let him.

"A man. Not a boy." You spat out, struggling against his grip on you, not taking back what you said. You weren't used to the amount of strength he was exhibiting. Back on the Supremacy, you trained with soldiers and guards, it was rare that you directly fought someone who was force sensitive like you were. You weren't at your strongest right now either.

Kylo grunted in frustration, squeezing your hand to the point that you winced, feeling your bones shift under the pressure. He needed to control you, he wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't able to.

After a long moment of contemplation as he considered what to do with you, he realized it wouldn't be worth it. He wanted to hurt you, make you pay for the way you spoke to him. But then he remembered the bodyguards outside of the room and his Master who was counting on you to remain safe. He was letting you win by reacting so wildly, he realized that now.

Instead of crushing your tiny hand that was in his, he slowly let it go. You went right for your saber again and he used his force to pin your hand against the wall that your body was pressed on. "A man?" He repeated, the anger in his voice was replaced with an eerie calmness, too calm for your liking.

Against the invisible chokehold he had on your neck, you did your best to nod at his question, stubborn. You were frightened and you hated feeling this way. It was rare. You could hear the guards outside of the room struggling to enter, Kylo must've locked the door behind him, or perhaps unlocked it when he originally opened it.

Kylo's free hand went up to his helmet. Slowly, he clicked at the release, air escaping it as he did so. You watched in fascination as he lifted his hand up to remove the helmet from his head entirely, using his lengthy arm to set it onto the table closest to him.

You kept your face as stoic as possible but what was underneath the mask was, ironically, not at all what you were expecting. Kylo was extremely handsome, with strong yet boyish features on his face. He stared down at you over his nose, eyebrows set in a straight, furrowed line. His jaw was clenched and you could see his muscles flexing beneath the skin.

"Do I look like a man to you?" Kylo drawled out, moving in closer to you. You could feel his breath on your neck as he moved his lips in closer to your ear, satisfied at the way that it was making you squirm. "How about this, hm? Do I _feel_ like a man?" He pressed his knee up further in between your thighs.

You inhaled sharply at the way you could feel the fact that he was growing hard, his erection brushing against your thighs. You knew you should hate it, it should anger you. But something about it, perhaps it was how attracted to him you were once he had his mask off or the fact that no one ever put you in your place in this way, sent a shock of arousal to your core.

Kylo was thrilled at this, finally able to do something that was breaking your composure. You weren't such a smart ass anymore, he had the control. His lips were at the skin on your neck, he wasn't kissing you but you could feel every exhale against you. "Oh," He taunted, voice velvet smooth, "I can _hear_ your heart beating. Answer me, are you afraid or are you excited?"

You tried to steady your breathing, this was all so difficult. You were still trying your best to keep up the walls in your mind, not wanting to let them slip and let him have access to your thoughts and memories. You also didn't want him to know how much he was affecting you right now, how much he was turning you on.

"I'm disgusted." You answered him through gritted teeth, still fighting at the restraint he was putting on you through the force. With the pressure on your throat and his lips right against it, you felt lightheaded.

Kylo let out a breathless chuckle, eyes watching you intently. "I don't think you are." He said smoothly. He backed away from your neck, looking you over. He saw the way that your fingers were flexing, twitching towards the saber on your hip. He assumed you were trying to use the force against him to push him away but you were failing, he had too much of a grip on you.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kylo teased you, narrowing his eyes at you. "It's a pity. Snoke thought he would send you to me so that you could assist me, teach me something...But he didn't realize that all it would take was for me to get you alone and touch you to make you fall apart. I suppose it isn't his fault, I doubt he ever taught you not to be a _slut_."

At those words, you somehow found the strength to fight back, fueled by the anger he caused you. You let out a groan of frustration, using all of your energy. It hurt and instantly exhausted you to use the limited supply of power you had to push against the force on your neck and hands, but you were able to break free from his hold.

It surprised Kylo, that you were powerful enough to push him off, and his shock made him waver in putting the force hold back on you as quickly as he should've. He gave you too much time to retaliate.

Your hand went to your lightsaber, igniting it, the blade glowing from the end. Your hand shot out, using your force to press Kylo against the same wall that he just had you on as you put the saber up to his neck, a threat.

"If I'm a slut, then what does that make _you_ now? Hm? I could kill you right now, how would that feel? To be killed by a slut because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" You hissed, your eyes locked on his brown ones, watching the way his were wide and searching.

"Lower your weapon." Kylo said through clenched teeth, trying to fight against you to the best of his ability. He was weak too, he had been losing so much sleep lately.

"If I lower it, we end this now." You said, hand shaking, the lightsaber getting dangerously close to his skin, losing your grip on it. "We both want to impress the Supreme Leader and if we kill each other that won't be happening."

Kylo wasn't the type of man to be trusted and really, neither were you. But the both of you knew that your statement was true. No matter how much you two wanted to win this battle of dominance over each other, it wasn't smart, it was the opposite of what you were tasked with doing. You refused to disappoint Snoke this early on into your mission, you hadn't even attempted to get anything done yet.

"It's over." Kylo agreed with you, voice wavering with strain. He wasn't used to having an even match in a fight. He wasn't sure if he hated it or if he could feel himself become addicted to it, to the hunger of improving himself by using you.

You stared at him, trying to find any hint of deception but you weren't able to find any. Cautiously, you lowered your weapon. The lights of your saber dimmed, leaving you with just the hilt in your grip.

Kylo quickly pushed off from the wall and approached you, fists clenched at his sides. He ignored the way that you were raising the blade of the saber, ready to ignite it again if needed. He stopped once he was right in front of you, lips pursed in thought, looking you over. His instinct was to take advantage of how exhausting that was for you, to use his powers to look inside of your head and find something to use against you. But he was too tired himself, he didn't have the energy.

"That fight is over but _this,"_ He motioned between the two of you, "Isn't. You will learn to respect me." Kylo said in a threatening tone, giving you one last glare, eyes raking up and down your body before he grabbed at his helmet. Putting it on in one motion, he went to the door, waving it open with a flick of his fingers.

Breathing quickly, you watched Kylo leave your quarters. Your guards rushed inside, making sure you were okay. You gave them a wave of your hand, letting them know that they could relax, you were going to try to get some sleep.   
  
  


Once you were alone again, you took a seat on the edge of your bed and put your head in your hands. The familiar pain creeped up inside of it, the same pain you'd felt for the past month.

Realizing that, your head shot back up, eyes wide.

Outside, in the hall, the same realization came over Kylo, stopping dead in his tracks, shoes sliding slightly against the floor at the thought of it.

Now that the two of you were apart, you both couldn't help but notice:

When you were with each other, the headaches went away.  
  
  
  
  
  


Your fight with Kylo had taken a lot out of you. You had already been worn down when you showed up on the Finalizer but having to exert all of your strength with someone as powerful as him, left you with no energy.

You were glad for the distraction of sleep otherwise you would've dwelled on Kylo and the fact that you were stuck here with someone who was arrogant and sensitive as he was. You were willing to do almost anything Snoke asked of you, that's all you'd done since you were old enough to start training. But this wasn't going to be easy.

For the first time in a while, you slept soundly without any interruptions. For a long time into your slumber, there hadn't even been any dreams. Then of course, as _always_ , it started to shift.

Though, this time, it wasn't someone else's thoughts and memories. These were things that _you'd_ experienced. You tossed and turned in your sleep, wincing as you were subjected to watch events of the past.

Something pulled you out of it, as usual:

Bright light.

Searing pain.

You woke up quickly, breathing heavy, a light sheen of sweat over your skin. Your eyes were still shut, gathering yourself as your hand shot out to retrieve your lightsaber, feeling more comfortable with the added protection after feeling as vulnerable as you did in that moment.

But the tight grip of something on your wrist stopped you.

Your eyes shot open at the feeling.

Leaning over your laying body, on top of you, was Kylo Ren.

His helmet was off (sitting on the ground next to the bed) but his gloves were still on as well as everything else that he was normally seen in. He was holding your wrist tightly in his hand, it was painful.

"What are you doing?" You asked him, equal parts surprised and angry.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He hissed, acting as if you were the one who was in the wrong. As if he wasn't the one who had snuck into your quarters and got into bed with you. His knees were on either side of your hips, pressing you down into the mattress and he was holding both of your hands tightly, you felt like he could crush your wrists if he tried.

Ever since he left your quarters earlier, Kylo had been restless. All he could think about was you.

"Get off of me." You said attempting to fight him off but he held you in place.

He ignored your demand. "How are you doing it?" Kylo asked you, grunting at your attempts to shove him off of you and attempt to get your weapon again. He briefly let go of your hand just to place it on your face, leather fingers digging into your skin. "Listen to _me_ , tell me how you're doing it." He growled, desperate.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You protested, "Ren, get off of me before you regret it." You tried to move your wrist out of his hand, he was just so much physically bigger and stronger than you that it was hard to do, even if you used your inner strength of the force, it wasn't enough. At least not in the position that you were, back against your mattress with him pinning you on it.

"The buzzing in my head. It's always there, making me lose sleep, making me weak..." Kylo was rambling, eyes were wild as he looked down at you. "It's been _you_ this entire time, hasn't it?" He asked, his jaw tense and teeth barred. "How much do you know? How much did you take from me?"

You were shocked, thinking through what he was saying to you. Buzzing in his head? You had been feeling the same thing, that stupid pressure in your head over the past month. Before you could respond with your thoughts, he interrupted you.

"I feel like someone has a hold on my mind and is squeezing it, trying to get access to my thoughts. When you showed up on the ship, it got so intense..." Kylo trailed off, shaking his head, recalling how the events played out, "But then you were in the same room as me and it went away...It's gone _now_ , the second I walked into your quarters the pain subsided."

Kylo growled in frustration, squeezing his grip on you. "Tell me what you're doing to me, how you're doing it." He repeated his questions from earlier. He was just so frustrated with feeling as terrible as he had over the past month and he was even more frustrated with the fact that he had barely been around you but you were already driving him insane with your disobedience.

You gasped at the tight feeling of his large hands around your small wrists, the way that he was sitting on you was making it hard to breathe. "I've been feeling the same way, I'm not the one doing it." You coughed out, "I don't know what's going on either."

Kylo blinked, trying to understand. He didn't trust you. He got down close to your face, his hair brushing against your forehead from the way that he was leaning over you. "You can't lie to me, I'll know if you are...I won't hesitate to kill you. I can make it look like an accident, Snoke will never know it was me."

"I'm not." You argued with him, squirming to try and get out of the pain he was putting you under. "The-the dreams." You managed to stutter, trying to catch your breath.

Kylo paused, jaw immediately clenching at the mention of it.

"Have you been having dreams?" You choked out, pleased at the way your words were seeming to affect him, as if you could see the moment he actively started to listen to you. "They aren't normal...it's like watching something happen in front of you instead of being involved in it yourself, like-like watching something on a holocron." You said, referencing the devices that holographic Sith teachings were stored on.

Kylo swallowed hard. He had been experiencing that too. If the pain wasn't keeping him awake, when he fell asleep he never felt rested because of the vivid scenes that he'd be subjected to observing throughout the night.

"I always feel like they're someone else's memories...I don't know how to explain it." You added. You hoped you were getting through to him. His emotions were unpredictable and you absolutely did not want to die on this unfamiliar ship at the hands of someone like him.

Kylo slowly started loosening his grip on you, keeping his close proximity to you.

"I felt the same. When we were with each other earlier, I felt normal again." You admitted to him, "I have no idea what it is but it's not me doing it."

Kylo stared down at you, looking you over. Not only was he trying to decide if he believed you or not but he was also just looking at you up close. Your eyes were wide with worry but you were also confident, holding your own even in this stressful situation. He made a small noise of approval and let go of you.

You immediately sat up, not wanting to be in the vulnerable position you had just been in.

But there was really no need to be on guard because Kylo was moving away from you and shifting so that he was sitting on the edge of your bed, feet on the ground, no longer a threat. He was lost in thought, staring ahead into the darkness of your room.

You were doing the same, pulling your knees up to your chest and staring down at the blanket on your bed. As uncomfortable as you were that Kylo had just broken into your room and was still there with you, the comfort of someone understanding what you'd been going through and the relief of the aching in your mind, was welcome.

"How long were you watching me?" You asked him, not sure if you even wanted to know the answer.

Kylo was snapped out of the way his mind was racing, glancing over at you with a smirk. "Long enough." He said, gaining some of his confidence back at the nervous feeling he could sense from you, feeling more powerful. "You let your guard down when you sleep but not all the way...Did Snoke teach you how to do that? How to shield your thoughts away even when you aren't awake?"

You frowned, anxiety forming in the pit of your stomach at the thought that you had been unaware of Kylo staring at you and trying to get what he wanted from you. You never let yourself be that open to be harmed.

Kylo was pleased by your reaction and he turned on the bed so that he could face you better. "I was still able to see something, though...A memory."

You backed up in bed until your back was against the wall behind you, trying to get away from him as you watched the way he moved closer to you on the bed, practically sliding towards you like you were his prey. As much as you wanted to tell him to get away, you wanted to hear what he had to say, to see if he was bluffing.

"You were younger, I'd say half your age now," Kylo began, inching closer. "There was a party, you weren't old enough to attend but Snoke called for you anyways. There was a boy there, older than you, maybe a new soldier...Do you remember him?" He asked you, eyes dancing with the fact that he was able to keep your attention and toy with you as well as he was. "Snoke had everyone place bets...'who would win in a fight'? Everyone bet on the boy."

You squeezed your knees tighter to your chest. He wasn't bluffing. You could remember this very clearly, you weren't sure how you'd ever be able to forget it.

"But not Snoke, he put his money on _you_ to win....You remember this, don't you?" Kylo asked with an amused smirk, watching the way that you were finding it hard to hide your uncomfortableness from him. You didn't respond but Kylo could see the twitch in your eye, how your emotional restraint was slipping. "Ah, you do." He hummed, sickly satisfied.

Kylo reached a gloved hand out, placing it on your knee. You went to move it away but he just squeezed you tighter, smirk intensifying at how it made you jump in surprise. Hearing about your past from someone like him was making you feel so inadequate and vulnerable.

"No one understood why, you were so young and so small...But that boy wasn't force sensitive like you, he didn't stand a chance, did he?" Kylo's voice was smooth and almost seductive, as if you weren't already hanging on his every word. "Tell me, was he the first person you killed? Is that why you remember it so vividly?"

You didn't answer him but the small exhale that you made gave you away. When Snoke told you to fight that boy who was much bigger than you, he knew what the outcome would be. The only way you'd be able to defend yourself was if you used the force, something that he had just started to train you in. You had the power but you weren't skilled yet, you couldn't control it.

When you thought your life was in danger, you choked the boy until he could no longer breathe. You killed him. You had no choice and at that point, you didn't know how to stop yourself.

You have killed many men since then, it was no longer a big deal for you. But you were so innocent that first time. It had almost been an accident, even. It haunted you.

Kylo didn't need you to answer his question out loud, it was clear.

"Do you remember what Snoke said when you won?" At your silence, Kylo's hand ran from your knee to the outside of your thigh. You shivered at the feeling of his leather against your bare skin. You remembered but you didn't want to say it, you hated that Kylo had gotten ahold of this.

"He said to them, 'I told you to bet on the little one'." Kylo said to you, smirking, squeezing at your thigh. You could almost hear Snoke's voice saying it instead of Kylo, reliving it.

You turned to glare at him. It was something you thought about often, the first time that you took someone else's life. But hearing it come from someone else's mouth, someone who had stolen the memory from you, was completely different.

"And when it comes down to it, that's all you really are, isn't it?" Kylo hummed, trailing his hand from your thigh back over your knee and down to your ankle. He wrapped his large hand around your ankle, demonstrating how much bigger even his hand was around you, looking at you with an alluring smirk. He moved his face in close to yours, mouth near your ear, " _Little one._ "

You clenched your jaw, hating the way that it felt to be called that by him. It was patronizing and not at all how you felt. "Stop." You warned him, trying to move your ankle away from his grip but he held you down.

Kylo ignored your protest, grip tightening. "You don't want me to." He asked you, he was drunk off the power that he felt in this situation, how much of an effect he had on you. "I saw something else in your mind, one more thing, before you shut me out."

You were staring intently at him, squirming in his grip. You could use the force, you could push him away but something was telling you not to. As much as you hated to admit it, he was right, you didn't want him to stop.

"When I had you against the wall earlier, you _liked_ it, didn't you?" Kylo teased you, mouth still near your ear. "I had the hold of the force around your neck but when you were lying here in bed alone, you couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to have my hand around your throat instead." Kylo's hand trailed up your leg, going up to your neck.

You inhaled sharply, hands going to fists at your sides. You should stop this, you shouldn't let him have so much power over you but it was like he was hypnotizing you, putting you under his spell.

He wrapped his hand around your neck, not squeezing but just resting it there. "Is that why you were such an insolent brat when you first met me? You disrespected me on purpose so that I would do this to you, didn't you?" He was almost purring, talking to you in an intoxicating way, applying the perfect amount of pressure. "You're always so tough and in control...You like it when someone takes over for you...You want to be put in your place."

You swallowed hard to keep yourself from moaning out loud in the way that you wanted. You were far from a virgin but in the past, sex had never been like this. There had been no seduction, no playing. It had only been action, quick and boring, just to feel something. This was so much different.

Kylo's mouth brushed against your ear, leather on his fingers flexing audibly. "So why don't you let me take control for you? Submit to me, little one. Give in." He hummed softly, breath making you shiver.

At those words, you snapped back into reality. Submission and giving in? Absolutely not. Kylo had done a good job at seducing you but he overplayed his hand. He tried to do too much too soon. You couldn't let him get to you like this.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You asked him, eyes flashing over to him, still held in place from his hand on your neck.

"You're so starved for power and for authority...You hated that I walked in here and wasn't afraid of you..." You spoke in a similar tone as him, enticing. "You probably spent your time alone thinking about it too, didn't you? Thinking about getting me alone and punishing me?"

Kylo let out a low growl at your words, hands tightening at the thought of it. Just like you, he had sex many times in the past but it was never like this. There was always such a big power dynamic, there was never any struggle, it was never any fun for him. This was so much better.

"You'd look so good bent over my lap." Kylo agreed in a husky voice. "Begging for me to stop, being so obedient for me." He started moving his hand away from your throat so that he could grip your chin with his fingers.

"Allow me to see all your filthy thoughts...Show me your shameful desires so I can give them to you." Kylo whispered, turning your face over in his hands so that he could read your expression, " _Let me in_."

You didn't like where this was going, you felt out of control again. You knew what he was doing. This was all just an act, a way to get you to let your guard down. He was trying to seduce you into letting your walls down and letting him inside of your mind, to see more feelings and memories to use against you. You couldn't let him. You hated that a part of you almost fell for it.

Your hand went to his thigh, pleased at the way that he let out a soft moan at the feeling of your hand going higher and higher in between his legs. "Why don't I just _show_ you?" You asked him, smirking at the way his chest was rising and falling at the contact.

Kylo let go of your chin, practically pushing it away from him so that he could sink further into the bed. "Come here then, show me." He urged you, giving you room so that you could crawl onto his lap. Although his plan was to trick you into putting down your walls, now that you were offering this...He wasn't going to say _no_.

You moved your leg over his waist, straddling him with your hands pressing on his chest. You bent down, making it seem as if you might even kiss him. Then, you held out your hand, your lightsaber colliding into it, igniting instantly.

You held the blade up to his neck, the red light illuminating the small compartment that your bed was inside. "Ren, I know what you're trying to do and I won't allow it. You have no idea who you're up against." You hissed out.

The blade got closer, heating up Kylo's skin in a painful way that made him cuss under his breath. He stared up at you in shocked anger, caught off guard by your ability to analyze the situation and actually get the upper hand.

You leaned down to get closer to his face, keeping the saber in the same spot, ignoring the painful heat that was emanating from it. "Get the fuck out of my room." You hissed. You moved the weapon just an inch closer, making Kylo groan in pain at the way it was singeing his skin, the blade not touching him but close enough to hurt.

When you realized that he got the hint, you rolled off the side of him, keeping your saber ignited and in his direction.

Kylo quickly moved from the bed, standing to the side of it. He stared at you, rubbing at the painful spot that you had just left behind on his neck. He could fight back, he could get his own weapon out but he was so surprised by your capability to have that power over him. He almost wanted to let you win this one just because of how impressed he was.

You stared up at him, saber wavering just slightly at the way Kylo's eyes were set on yours.

He said nothing, not removing his gaze from you as he held his hand out, using his force to send his helmet into his waiting palm. He lifted it up, clicking it into place. Back to the Kylo Ren you met in the first place. A boy in a mask.

"Goodnight, little one." His voice rang out through the vocoder, deep and distorted.

You watched him turn and exit your room, only lowering your weapon when you heard the door slide shut behind him.   
  
  


Laying down in bed again, breathing heavy, you let out a groan.

The headache was back.


	2. Wild Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight dubcon. Degradation.

As the Supreme Leader’s only qualified Inquisitor, you were used to the feeling of superiority. You were competent and special. You were  _ powerful _ . 

It was always Snoke’s goal to build his own personal army similar to Darth Vader’s Inquisitors. It was the reason why he kept you around when you were abandoned as a baby. He wanted you to follow in your parent’s footsteps and serve him in the same way that they had served Vader.

You were born into this life. There were no options in it, everything was chosen for you. 

It was similar to Kylo’s childhood. It was impossible for him to go on without being in his family’s shadow. Although he had more insight than you had because there was light  _ and _ dark within him, he could never escape the expectations that everyone had for him. He had so much to live up to. Just like you did.

You and Kylo had a lot more in common than you knew, more than the two of you would probably ever let yourselves admit. As in control as the both of you pretended to be, you both felt trapped. Born into a life that you never asked for.

And right now, you felt trapped more than ever, stuck inside the dark walls of the Finalizer.

When you rolled over in your compartmentalized bed, you were surprised to see a small droid in the corner of your room. “What are you doing here?” You instantly asked. It didn’t alarm you, it was harmless. And besides, whoever decided to mess with you would be a complete idiot (Kylo included) because of your close ties to the Supreme Leader. 

“Can’t a girl get a few hours of sleep around here without being watched?” You asked, mostly to yourself in an irritated tone. Last night you had been woken up by Kylo staring at you and eventually holding you down on your bed. Now, you woke up to this.

‘I am sent on behalf of Commander Ren.’ 

You rolled your eyes, sitting up in bed so that you could kick your legs over the side and stand up from it. You stretched your arms over your head, “Alright, go on then. What does he want?” You told the little machine, yawning. 

‘You will follow me to the cafeteria per request of Commander Ren.’

You let out a short laugh as you made your way to your bathroom, once again letting out a yawn. “Yeah, sure. That’s cute but you can go. I’ll figure it out.” You said, patting the droid’s metallic head as it followed behind you. 

It made a whirring noise at that, the system inside of it wondering how it should respond.

‘I am programmed to obey Commander Ren.’

You glanced down at it as you started to brush your teeth, scrubbing away because of the annoyance you felt. It wasn’t really towards this poor little droid but more towards the man who sent it for you. He could’ve given you instructions on how to get there, informed your guards where to take you, or even sent his own guards. But of course, he chose the most humiliating option, forcing you to to follow this thing around. 

“Well how about this? You go back to  _ Commander Ren,”  _ You said his name sarcastically, “And you tell him that he can pick you up and shove you right up his ass.” You said, spitting into the sink then rinsed your toothbrush off. “I’ll figure out where to go. Please leave.”

The droid made a sad robotic sound at that and very slowly went towards your door. It paused in the doorway, giving you the chance to tell it to come back so that it could obey Kylo like it was programmed to do. 

“Bye now.” You called out, waving your hand with a flick of your wrist so that your door slid open, allowing it to have a chance to exit.

You got ready for the day, frowning at the way that your stomach was growling as you did so. As much as you hated to rely on someone else, you did need to figure out where to go to get some food. 

As you finished pulling on your clothes, you heard that there was someone at your door. You glanced in your mirror one last time, smoothing your hands over the material of your clothing. What you wore was tight and black, covering your body and hugging it in the best way. You didn’t wear it for the aesthetic or the fashion of it. It was for the practicality of what you had to do on a daily basis. You just also happened to look  _ amazing _ in it.

You went over to the door and slid it open, raising an eyebrow at what was on the other side. You were expecting the Praetorian Guards that you brought with you. Although they didn't know their way around the ship either, you assumed they’d be following you around.

But instead there were two  _ different _ large men with armor and masks, weapons in hands. You had yet to see any of them but you had a good guess of who they were: The Knights of Ren. 

Snoke had made you aware of who they were and what their purpose was in directly serving Kylo. You were interested in learning more. Their duties for Kylo weren’t very different from your duties for Snoke. You just had more autonomy and authority than they did.

“Let me guess, you’re here to walk me to breakfast?” You asked them, unable to hide the irritation in your voice. “Or are you coming to defend the droid I told your Master to shove up his ass?”

The two men in front of you barely even flinched at your words, even if they were surprised by them. When it came to speaking with people who were involved with the First Order, they usually never got spoken to as bluntly as you just had. Most were afraid of the Knights due to their ties with Kylo.

“Breakfast.” One of them replied shortly, answering your question. 

“Not the droid in his ass? Are you sure?” You asked, clarifying, with a big smirk on your face. 

The Knight on the right snorted out a chuckle and when the Knight beside him elbowed him for doing so, he straightened up and took a deep breath to steady himself. If Kylo knew they laughed at your joke at his expense he’d be furious.

You caught the break in his stoicism though and you couldn’t help but smirk even wider. “As much as I’d love to walk by myself, I’m hungry so I guess I’ll allow it.

And with that, you were strolling down the hall, a Knight of Ren on either side of you as you did so.

You tried to ignore the looks that you were getting from the workers who were passing you. They all knew that the Inquisitor was on board the ship with them but not many of them had been able to get a look at you. You were like a celebrity for them, someone who they’d only heard talked about but never been able to get a glimpse of.

You kept your eyes ahead, ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone. 

“Do you two have names?” You asked the men on either side of you while continuing your strides, able to keep up with them. They were different from Kylo had been when he was taking you to your quarters the day before, they were genuinely trying to stay by your side instead of making you follow. 

Neither of them said anything to you. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to talk to you but they knew that Kylo wouldn’t like them getting to know you on any level that wasn’t strictly business. Ever since you showed up on the ship, he’d been an irritable mess and they really didn’t want to push his buttons any further. 

“I could just find out myself, you know. I thought you’d want to keep some of your dignity.” You told them as the three of you turned a corner. They knew it was true because they knew of your abilities. You could just look into their minds and find out yourself. 

“Ushar.” A deep voice to your left said and you could sense the irritation roll off the Knight to your right at how quickly the other had given it up to you. 

You made a noise of approval, a ‘hm’, glad that he told you. 

As you all moved down the hall, the other knight continued to be silent, not telling you his name like you asked. You gave him a few more seconds before stopping, causing them to stop as well, not wanting to leave you behind. 

You took a deep breath and focused on the knight that remained quiet, peering into his thoughts, all of the memories and feelings that you were able to catch glimpses of. Blinking, you started to give him a satisfied look. “Vicrul.” You said, “Your name is Vicrul?” You repeated, wanting to make sure you were right. 

The knight across from you had waves of astonishment rolling off of him, impressed with how quickly you were able to get that from him. Kylo taught them ways to try to make their minds blank but you were able to get through that right away. “It is.” He agreed with you and you could almost hear the way he was boyishly grinning inside of his helmet. 

You grinned right back at him, starting to walk again in the direction the three of you originally had been going. It satisfied you that they did something with you that would piss Kylo off. Even though it had been as simple as knowing their names, you knew that it would be even too much for him.

You all walked the rest of the way in silence, more so their choice than yours. You tried to read their emotions, what they were thinking. They were nervous to fuck up and piss Kylo off. They weren’t happy that you were doing your best to get a reaction out of them and get them to slip up. But at the same time, you could sense the way that they were impressed by you and even amused. It wasn’t like Kylo made them laugh very often.

Soon, you made your way to the cafeteria where there were people milling about, some with trays and some with just food in their hands, talking and eating. 

“Thanks boys.” You told them, almost condescendingly then as you glanced over at their masked faces. Before you could say much more, you heard your name being called and when you looked in the correct direction, Armitage Hux was making his way over to you. 

Seeing you on the ship was still surprising to Hux. The two of you went from being so close to not seeing each other in years. He knew you weren’t happy to be here because of the circumstances but selfishly, he was glad that you were. As violent and cunning as you were, seeing you standing in front of him, Hux thought you looked like an angel. 

“Are they bothering you?” Hux asked as he made his way over to you, motioning towards the Knights. He had a look of disgust on his face at the large imposing men to your sides.

You chuckled and shook your head. “They’re harmless.” You said which earned a grunt of irritation from the two knights beside you. Really, harmless was one of the least applicable words to describe them. “They were just showing me where I can get something to eat.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Right, well, I can take it from here.” He said to them, suddenly becoming protective over you even though he was fully aware that you were able to handle yourself.

The knights didn’t move, not wanting to take orders from Hux. They had the same distaste for the man as their master did. 

“He’s right, I’m good now. Go brush Ren’s hair or whatever else he needs you to do.” You told the two knights. As sarcastic as your remark had been, you did have an easy smirk on your face, joking. You didn’t trust the knights considering they served Kylo but at the same time, you didn’t sense any suspicion from them. 

The knights didn’t exactly appreciate the comment but still, they turned and started walking back down the hall. They got you where you needed to be so their job there was done. 

Hux was staring at you with a look of admiration, grinning at the way you spoke to the two of them. Even if no one exactly  _ liked _ Kylo Ren, they were still afraid of him so in turn, they earned his respect. It was satisfying for Hux to see someone not attempt to kiss his ass, especially you because he already had these fond feelings for you before. 

“Good morning.” You greeted Hux in a pleasant tone as you began moving towards the area where people were in line to get food. 

Hux put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. “You’re actually staying here?” He asked you.

You raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“You’re the Inquisitor. You don’t want to eat with  _ them _ .” Hux said with revulsion. 

You continued to look around the room, trying to figure out what he meant by that. You thought about how he worded it and you realized exactly what he meant. You were high in power, all of these workers and troopers were not. In Hux’s eyes, to sit and eat with them would put you at their level. 

Kylo was the same way, he would never even step foot into this room. It was the reason he had the Knights send you there in the first place. Another way to humiliate you. Unfortunately for him, you didn’t care. The respect you earned from others didn’t come from fear, it came from your sheer power and confidence.

“My ego isn’t that fragile, Armitage. I can eat breakfast with the  _ commoners _ .” You teased him, winking at him as you continued to walk in that direction. 

Hux paused, blinking, processing that. Was his ego fragile? He’d never questioned it before in that way. 

“You coming or not?” You asked him over your shoulder, trying not to laugh at how dumbfounded he was.

He stared at you, trying to decide. It would be the first time he ate somewhere that wasn’t in his own quarters. He was nervous that the people around would see him as a lower authority if he did so. It would be embarrassing.

But then he looked at you and the expectant look on your gorgeous face and he couldn’t help himself. Hux began following you, stiff with discomfort at the way that everyone was growing quiet and turning to look at the two of you. 

You’d barely been on this ship for an entire day and you were already changing everything. 

It was a pretty comical sight. To see the two of you who were so high up in the same space as everyone else, doing something as mundane as eating breakfast. You were calm and comfortable, maybe even enjoying your time with your old friend. On the other hand, Hux was completely rigid and red faced, pushing his food around his plate, trying to avoid everyone’s gazes. 

“I spoke to Snoke earlier.” Hux said to you, dying to make some sort of conversation to distract himself from the setting he was currently in. 

“You did?” You asked, eyebrows raised. 

“We talked about a few things concerning weaponry. But he did ask about you.” He said to you and at your interest he continued, “He wanted to know how you were doing and how you and Ren were getting along.” 

You snorted out a laugh at that. You thought back to the way that you straddled Kylo’s waist the night before in your bed, almost kissing him. “What did you tell him?”

“I said that you seemed disappointed to be away from the Supremacy but you were fulfilling your responsibilities. I said that Ren didn't seem to appreciate your presence. Don’t worry, I talked you up.” He said to you with a twinkle in his eye. 

You couldn’t help yourself, you focused and tried to look into Hux’s mind, wanting to make sure that he was telling the truth about all of this. It didn’t matter that he was your friend and you could feel his devotion for you, you would always be suspicious of everyone around you. You discovered he was telling the truth and Snoke seemed pleased to hear all of what he shared, looking into the memory of it. 

Hux was staring at you, able to feel the way you were searching around his thoughts. He was used to you doing so from our time spent together in the past. “You haven’t changed at all.” He commented and although his tone was bitter, he had a smile on his face. 

“I don’t think I ever will.” You said with a smirk, taking a drink from the cup in your hand.

“I hope not.” Hux instantly said, not thinking about it, skin turning even more red at the admission. 

You couldn’t help but grin at that, pausing the way you were sipping from your drink. It was always so strange to see someone so openly enamored with you. “Okay, speaking of Ren. I want to know what you think.”

Hux rolled his eyes at that, glad to have someone to confide in with his feelings for the man. “I don’t trust him.” He admitted, talking in a hushed voice. “I don’t think Snoke does either…”

You nodded briefly. Snoke didn’t trust him, not fully anyways. “His connection to the light...It’s going to get in the way.” You said quietly, shaking your head. You were also thankful for someone to share this with. You spent so much time being bitter on your own because of Kylo’s eventual title of Supreme Leader.

“I thought it would be you.” Hux admitted, looking at you with slightly wide eyes because of how big of an admission that was. 

“What do you mean?”

“Supreme Leader.” Hux clarified. “I mean, before I knew about Snoke’s interest in Ren, I just assumed you’d be his apprentice. Everyone did.” He said to you, making sure that on one around you could hear him. 

You thought about that, stabbing a piece of food with your fork with a frown. “Yeah, me too.” You muttered. You hated to admit that deep down a part of your feelings were hurt that Snoke had more faith in Kylo than you. Although you knew Snoke never had your best interests in mind, and never would, you still felt a need to prove yourself to him and get his approval. He was far from a parent but he was the closest thing you ever had to one.

There was a shift in the air, enough to make you look at Hux in question. 

“What is it?” He asked you, frowning, concerned. 

You were about to ask if he felt it too but then a more familiar sensation entered your brain. Relief and quiet. You groaned at the realization and before you could explain what was going on, you felt a firm grip on your shoulder.

Hux’s irritated face said it all: Kylo Ren was behind you. 

“Inquisitor.” His modulated, deep voice rang out, grip tightening just slightly.

“Yes, Commander?” You replied to him mockingly, trying not to show how much his touch on you was affecting you. You were sure he could feel it anyways, the anxiety you felt just to be in his presence because of what happened the night before. 

Kylo liked the way that sounded coming from you.  _ ‘Yes Commander’ _ . He swallowed hard inside of his mask. He couldn’t help but think about the night before. It had been so simple to turn you on, all he had to do was take control and tell you what to do and you were putty in his hands. He wanted to do it again. 

On the other hand, Kylo couldn’t help but also note how you had been able to do the exact same thing with him. All you needed to do was look at him in the seductive way you had and give him a few filthy statements and he was ready to let his guard down and fuck you. He barely knew you but he was already addicted to this power struggle. 

“We’ll be training together today. Supreme Leader’s orders.” He spoke to you, “I’ll send another droid to your quarters. This time you’ll follow it.” 

You wanted to turn around and face him, hating that he was able to see you and you weren’t able to see him. But you also didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of attempting to twist around in his grip and stare up at him. 

“I’d prefer not to.” You said. Your eyes were ahead of you on Hux who was keeping his eyes intently on the man standing behind you, glaring at him.

“I’m aware.” Kylo responded, a hint of a smirk in his disguised voice. “But that’s not up to you, is it?” He taunted you and you hated the goosebumps that formed on skin at the way he said it, reminding you of the way he spoke to you in your bed before. 

You said nothing, fingers tapping the table underneath you irritatedly. You were fully aware of the way that almost everyone was staring at the interaction, trying to be as quiet as possible so that they could eavesdrop. 

Kylo then told you a time, when you needed to be ready to start the training session. 

You tried not to jump when you could feel the cool sensation of his helmet brush against the side of your face, near your temple, putting his mouth inside of his mask level with your ear.

“Don’t be late, little one.” Kylo’s voice drew out, his grip on your shoulder loosening and his hand brushing against the side of your neck before he moved away from you. 

You took the time to glance over your shoulder now, expecting to be able to look up at him but instead he already had his back turned towards you, exiting the room with a whoosh of black material billowing out behind him. 

You faced forward in your seat again, sighing and putting your head in your hands. You were able to hear Hux mutter out a ‘bastard’ under his breath. 

This time, you did actually follow the droid that was programmed to bring you to Kylo. As much as you hated it, you were thankful that not as many people were walking around the hallways to witness it. 

Kylo was inside of the training room, warming up. He was no longer wearing his cowl or his cape or any of the bulky articles of clothing that he wore around the ship and often when he needed to leave as well. Although he liked to keep those things on most of the time when he trained, so that he was able to practice in his everyday attire, he didn’t want to do that today. He didn’t want any disadvantages.

He wanted to prove himself to you. He was excited to see how much power you had in a situation like this. The almost animalistic energy was radiating from his body, coursing through his veins at the potential promise of putting you in your place, dominating you and getting back the control he had before you arrived. 

You had similar thoughts, mind racing and pounding at the idea that you were going to be able to show Kylo how capable you truly were. You were aware that he underestimated you but you had a lot within you naturally and your many years of being trained directly by Snoke formed your power into impressive and polished skills. 

Stepping into the room, you raised an eyebrow at how Kylo seemed to be jumping from foot to foot, keeping his heart rate up, you supposed. “You keep that thing on when you train?” You asked him, motioning towards his helmet, judgemental. 

Although he was able to feel your presence in the room before he turned around because his head stopped hurting, when he turned around and saw you, he froze in his motions. The outfit you wore during the day was sexy enough to him, tight and black. But in these clothes, you were something else. It was more casual, more for getting sweaty and active than just walking around the ship. This outfit showed more skin than before and his eyes danced all over the exposed flesh, taking it in. 

“Improves my accuracy.” He said simply, he was distracted by you and how good you looked. He wasn’t expecting you to be wearing something like that. Damn you. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear it at all. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” You told him, still eyeing him. There was a lot of excited energy coming off of his body and it only fueled your enthusiasm.

Your guards were with you, standing near the entrance. And Kylo had a few Knights there as well. It was almost funny that you both decided you didn’t trust the other not to take this training too far.

“Are you ready to begin?” Kylo asked you, ignoring your comment about his mask, staring at you from inside of it.

You inwardly frowned. It wasn’t fair, he’d been warming up a long time before you showed up. You should’ve known to do it on your own time as well. You couldn’t tell him that though, you didn’t want him to think that he had an advantage over you at all, even for something so small. So, instead you gave him a shrug. “Are you?” You countered. 

“Yes.” Kylo hissed, already irritated with you and your attitude and you had only been around for a few minutes. 

You grunted softly, grabbing for the lightsaber that was in the holster on your thigh. Pulling it out, you easily ignited it. According to Snoke, your lightsaber was similar to what your parents used to yield. The Inquisitor saber resembled a blade and had the ability to be double ended if you chose it to be. It was unique and destructive, like you. 

Kylo did the same, stepping forward and letting the light erupt from his saber in time with his foot hitting the ground. 

You two didn’t make any attempts to strike at each other at first. Instead, the two of you moved in almost a careful circle, stalking each other with concentrated looks in your eyes. You both had so much pent up resentment towards each other because of your desire for Snoke’s approval. This felt like a way to get all of it out. 

Kylo slightly adjusted the grip of the saber in his hand and you quickly raised yours up in defense, assuming that his movement was because he was about to strike. It caused Kylo to chuckle darkly within his helmet. “Someone’s jumpy. Do I make you nervous, little one? You’re so good at hiding your emotions away but I can see the look on your face.” He taunted you. 

Your jaw clenched in annoyance, continuing the slow prowling movement that the two of you were engaging in. “I’m not afraid of you, Ren.” You told him confidently. Truthfully, you weren’t afraid of  _ him _ but you were afraid of the humiliation you’d feel if he proved to be a lot better at this than you.

“You should be.” Kylo said smoothly and with that, he raised his saber, instantly connecting it with the one you had raised. 

You had no idea how much time had passed since the initial contact. The two of you had been clashing lightsabers and using your force to throw the other off for what seemed like hours. It was different from most training sessions you took part in. Usually, you didn’t dislike the person you were training with. If given the chance, you would’ve loved to actually hurt Kylo and the feeling was mutual towards you. It added a layer of danger to the entire thing. 

Usually, when dueling, you’d be on the lookout for everything around you. You’d be focused on the entire setting and the fight at hand was just a part of that. But with Kylo you couldn’t take your eyes off of him, more specifically his helmet. You wished you could see what he looked like under there as he yielded his saber around. Was he as concentrated and eager as you?

It was a pretty even match. He had more sheer power than you did but you were quicker and in a certain way, smarter than him. There was a difference in your fighting style and it was due to your basis in training. Your skills were rooted in Sith ideals while his were in Jedi, even if he strayed from it now.

Kylo was honestly impressed with you. Usually he had to hold himself back and choose not to land certain attacks in order to keep the fight going. But with you, he was actually on his toes. You were good and as much as it upset him that Snoke had been right about your talents, a part of him was intrigued by you. 

As the time passed, you were both getting tired and it was clear from the sloppy way you were both blocking attacks and attempting to land your own. 

“Ready to give up?” You asked Kylo, words coming out in between waves of your weapon and deep inhalations. 

“Are you?” He countered instantly, mocking the way you had asked the same thing earlier when he asked if you were ready. Although it was more difficult to tell, you could see that he was trying to catch his breath under his helmet as well. 

“No.” You spat out, though the way you had to blink after blocking an attack gave you away. You were ready to give up, this was just training, you could call it quits any time that you wanted. But you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of stopping first. 

Kylo was just as exhausted and if it were up to him, he would end this too. But he wasn’t ready to let you win. “Admit defeat. You’re putting off the inevitable.” He huffed. He shut his eyes briefly, taking a deep enough breath to build up the strength to hold his hand up, using the force to the best of his abilities to knock your saber out of your hand. 

Most of the time, you would’ve been able to retrieve it using your own force instantly but you were weak right now, it was taking longer. “Fuck.” You muttered under your breath, holding out your open palm. 

Kylo’s saber turned dim and he tossed it onto the ground, making his way over to you. As tired as he was, the fight had just heightened this tension between the two of you. You could duel for hours and hours but it would never solve the itch that you both had to  _ win _ . There was still a struggle for dominance, even more so now. 

“It’s over.” Kylo said to you in his low voice. He grabbed your wrist as your saber connected with your grip. He squeezed you painfully, and it made you drop it entirely with a wince. “We’re finished.”

You tried to remove your grip from his gloved hand, uncomfortable with how tight it was. You didn’t want the fight to be over, you didn’t want to admit that he won. You glared up at his mask, catching your breath and attempting to twist your arm away from him. 

“I can sense how frustrated you are.” Kylo said, his voice slow and teasing. “You wanted to beat me so badly, didn’t you? Poor girl. You’ve never been put in your place like this before... I told you that you would respect me. I believe this is a step in the right direction, don’t you, little one? Soon you’ll be on your knees for me.”

Your frustration quickly exploded into anger at the way he was speaking to you and the things that he was saying. You ignored the stinging in your wrist as you brought your knee up to his groin, making him double over in pain and in turn, let go of you. 

It was immature, to resort to a physical attack to get the upper hand but  _ oh well _ . His knights shifted, interested in what was going on to see if they needed to step in.

While Kylo was recovering from the blow you’d just landed on him, you took advantage of his weakened state and pushed harshly at his shoulders, causing him to falter on his feet until an additional push caused him to fall backwards. 

He held a hand up to his knights, telling them to stand back. 

He knew you wouldn’t actually hurt him. That wasn’t what this was about. It was all just a game. Kylo loved it. His heart was thumping and not just from the exercise the two of you had engaged in but from the way that you were able to handle yourself. 

Your foot came down onto his chest as if to hold him down, staring down at him. “On my knees?” You asked him, repeating the words he’d just spoken to you. “How about this? With you lying down on your back for me? Maybe you’re the one who needs to show some respect.”

Inside of his helmet, Kylo’s face was warm, surprised by what he was feeling. As embarrassed and irritated as he was to be in this position, he was also  _ aroused _ . He needed you alone.

That entire fight, as tired as you two were, you were also both filled with a sense of primal excitement. It was rare for you to feel like you met your match and you found it with each other. An even fight. It was thrilling.

His eyes briefly flashed towards his knights, wordlessly sending them the signal that told them to leave the room. They instantly obeyed, weapons lowered and heading towards the exit.

“Tell yours to leave.” Kylo requested, voice shaky. 

You thought about it. You could sense the sexual energy inside of him right now, the reason he wanted them to leave. You felt it too. You knew that if you told your guards to leave there would be no stopping this. “For what reason?”

Kylo’s chest was rising and falling under your foot, hands at his sides. “I changed my mind,” He said, “We aren’t finished here.”

Your stomach twisted at that. He was right. That long and drawn out duel did nothing but cause more tension between the two of you. No one had really won, there was no release. You both needed one. 

You glanced over at your guards and gave them a brief nod. They followed the knights out, close behind them. The sound of the door sliding shut was so loud in the otherwise silent room.

It was just the two of you. 

You were distracted by watching your guards leave the room and Kylo took his chance to grab at your ankle and yank harshly, throwing off your balance. You made a noise of surprise as you stumbled and fell forward. Now, you were on top of him with your legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. You could feel that he was hard below you, erection pressing against your thigh.

Your face was hovering over his mask, staring into the dark window where you knew his eyes were watching you behind the protection of it. “You like being below me, don’t you?” You teased him, “I don’t think you’ve ever been put in your place either, have you? Who knew that the same man who commands this ship also gets hard when a woman takes control for him? How embarrassing.” 

Kylo growled under his helmet but he didn’t try to argue with you. He could deny it out loud all he wanted but the evidence was there, there was no hiding the way his large cock was straining against his pants. 

“Take off your mask.” You instructed him. “I want to see your face while I force you to respect me.”

Kylo wanted to deny you, at least make you work harder for his submission. But his erection was throbbing and aching and he just wanted to obey you. He’d never felt like this before, so eager to please someone but he felt it with you. It was a complete switch from a moment ago, when he’d been excited to dominate you. 

Despite himself and the humiliation he was feeling, Kylo lifted his hands up to the sides of his helmet and clicked the release. As he raised it over his head, his eyes were locked on yours above him. You were reminded again of how innocent he could look at times. Wide eyes and almost pouty lips, a boy in a mask as he gazed at you. 

You absentmindedly put your hands on his chest, his shirt damp from sweat. He was no longer holding you in place with the force. You were there on your own accord. You had the same dull ache between your legs, it just wasn’t obvious like it was for him. 

You began moving your hips against his, grinding yourself down on his hardened length through his pants. He inhaled sharply at the feeling, eyebrows knitting together in frustrated concentration. 

This was all so fucked up. On paper, this was the last thing either of you wanted to do. But your bodies were reacting louder than your minds were. Rocking your hips against him, getting more friction caused the two of you to both moan out loud. 

“Look at you,” You teased him, hands grasping at the material underneath your touch. “Moaning for me and I haven’t even touched you. You might be the Commander but you’re doing such a good job following  _ my _ directions...I almost feel like this is my own ship right now, actually. You aren’t doing much commanding.”

Kylo’s jaw clenched at that, the parts of shame that were originally turning him on were now wavering into anger, similar to how he felt while dueling you. There was a flash in his mind, telling him to stop letting you have this power over him. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he let you have too much control. 

“In fact, wouldn’t it be hilarious if I told your knights to come back in here? I bet they’d love to watch their master practically cum in his pants just because some girl almost beat him in a fight. I could make you beg for me, I think they’d like to see that.”

At that, Kylo decided he let this go too far. You overplayed your hand, you were too demeaning and although it was making his cock throb, his ego wouldn’t let him enjoy this. 

In one swift motion, Kylo grasped tightly onto your hips and rolled over so that your stomach was pressed against the cold ground and he was holding you down by straddling you in the same way you just had been doing for him. 

You gasped loudly at the surprise of being flipped over like this and from the feeling of his erection pressing against your ass. His hand went to the back of your neck, holding your face against the ground. Your cheek already stung from the hard floor beneath you.

“Good idea. Let’s call my knights and your guards back in. Let them watch the way their Inquisitor is about to cum on my cock. How does that sound?” Kylo growled out, fingers tangling into your hair. “And don’t even try to tell me no. I can feel how desperate you are for me. I’m going to fuck you and you’ll realize your desire to submit to me.”

You whimpered at his words and how easily he had just turned the tables on you. It was so true though. This did turn you on and it was almost painful how much you wanted him. You were always so cold and in control of your emotions. There was something satisfying about being on the ground with Kylo holding you down. You could turn your brain off, let someone else take care of everything for you.

“You sound unsure.” You said, slightly muffled from the way your cheek was on the floor. “You can pretend to be in control as much as you want but you hate knowing that you can’t tell me what to do. You have no authority over me.” You said before letting out a loud sigh at the way he squeezed your neck before bringing his other hand down to slap your ass. 

“The Finalizer is my ship,” Kylo growled as he smacked your ass again, “So as long as you are on it,” Another smack as he gripped your throat tighter, “You’re  _ mine _ .”

You hated the way that you moaned with each impact, the stinging sensation fading away into pleasure. 

“Yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t you, little one?” Kylo’s hand was gripping your ass now, leaving fingerprints behind on the marks he’d made through the material of your pants. “I bet you’re so wet right now at the thought of me owning you. And I do own you. On this ship you belong to me. You need to learn to obey me.”

“I won’t.” You protested, wincing at the way he pressed your face harder against the ground, the texture of the floor painfully cutting into your skin. 

“You will. Let me show you.” Kylo said in almost a gentle tone which directly contrasted the way that he abruptly grabbed at your pants and yanked them down your body, taking your underwear down with them. 

You shut your eyes in embarrassment. You were completely exposed to him under the harsh lights of the room and he was fully clothed. 

Kylo’s gloved hands went to your wetness, spreading your lips open so that he could really see you, adding more to the humiliation you were feeling. “Dripping. Just as I thought.” He ‘tsk’ed. “I should’ve known you were a whore deep down when you showed up to training in this little outfit. You should’ve heard what my knights were thinking when they saw you dressed like such a slut.”

You moaned at the thought of that and also at the way that Kylo’s gloved fingers were holding you open, making you completely vulnerable and exposed. He bent down and spit on your entrance, his saliva running down your slit and onto your thighs. 

Kylo continued to keep a hand on your folds while his other hand went to his pants, pulling them down so that his hard cock could spring out from the material, leaking because of how much he needed to be inside of you. 

“You put up a good fight earlier. You’re skilled.” He muttered, stroking himself while staring at the way his spit was mixing with your own wetness, leaving a mess. “But yet, you’re still here, face on the ground and your ass in the air for me like a whore. At the end of the day, no matter how much you try to resist me, I’m still in charge.”

Then, without any warning, Kylo took his cock that was lined up to your entrance and thrusted inside. “And I’m going to use you and fuck you into submission. I’m the one in control here. It’s time you recognize that.” He hissed in between gritted teeth at the feeling of you clenched around him. 

You were speechless, unable to form any thoughts or words at the feeling of his large cock. You didn’t have any time to adjust to it, he’d done it so quickly, using you how he wanted. You hated how much you loved it. 

Kylo’s gloved hands gripped your hips tightly and pulled up so that you were forced to be on your knees, face still against the ground below you. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He growled out, “Maybe I was wrong. If you were a whore your cunt wouldn’t be this fucking tight.” 

He began rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of you. Slow at first, so that he could adjust to the overwhelming pleasure of it. But then he began going faster and harder, gripping onto your hips and guiding you up and down, forcing you to ride him. 

You were trying to catch your breath, trying your best to relax even though right now it felt like he was splitting you in half. It hurt in a certain way, you felt so  _ full _ of him but more than that, it felt fucking amazing. You couldn’t remember the last time you had sex like this. Even if you hated Kylo Ren, you couldn’t deny your desire for him.

There was no real thinking, not really, no considering. 

Just feeling and acting on primal instinct;  _ like wild animals. _

“Just because you’re fucking me doesn’t mean you’re in charge.” You gasped out in between moans and winces of pain. “You could make me beg and cry and it wouldn’t matter. You’d still just be a child in a mask, desperate to prove himself.”

Kylo’s hand quickly went to the side of your face, pressing you down against the ground in a way that made you whimper in pain. His hips started moving at an even quicker pace, his other hand painfully digging into the flesh of your hip. 

Your eyes widened at the way you could feel his force hold around your neck, choking you so hard that you almost couldn’t breathe. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, little one. Try to speak up.” He taunted you, knowing that there was no way you’d be able to speak with his force on you like that. “You look perfect like this. It’s how you’re supposed to be. Under my control and a dirty fucking mess, disgusting.” 

He was fucking you so deeply that you could feel his hips making contact with your ass, completely inside of you. “I think I want to make you cum, show you how easily I can command your body to do what I want it to.” Kylo moaned as he spoke. 

Suddenly, you could feel his gloved hand in between your legs, brushing against your clit. You barely had enough breath to moan but you managed out a strangled noise of pleasure at the feeling of it. 

Kylo chuckled darkly above you, pleased with how he was effecting you. As much as he was teasing you and degrading you, he was probably even more aroused than you were. This was all happening so fast because of the nature of your rushed desires. But finally being able to fuck you and teach you a lesson was like heaven to him. 

“Say please and I’ll let you cum.” He teased you, sweaty hair falling into his face. You were silent, literally too choked up to form a thought let alone a sentence out loud. “You can’t even talk, can you? It’s too bad you won’t let me into that depraved little mind of yours, maybe I’d be able to hear you beg that way.”

Even in your haze of pain and pleasure, his comment sparked an idea in your mind. He was so caught up in the moment, so overwhelmed with fucking you that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , his guard was down. 

“Please.” You muttered out against the ground, pathetic. Your thoughts were racing. 

Kylo laughed out loud, fingers still rubbing at your clit. “Louder.” 

You blinked, trying to put your energy into searching his mind. His guard was in fact a lot lower than usual. He wasn’t trying to build up walls right now because he was too focused on the task at hand. “Please.” You repeated, hoping it was at a somewhat louder volume. 

“Tell me who I am: Your commander.” Kylo said to you, oblivious to the way that you were probing and searching through his brain because of how distracted he was by you. 

Usually, you’d never be so submissive but your intention wasn’t to fight him off anymore. You moved on to more important things, you were so close to gaining access to his mind. “Please,  _ Commander _ .” You muttered out. 

There it was. You tried to calm your excitement as you were able to see inside Kylo’s mind. It was hard to focus because of everything going on, the way his cock was pounding you, but you were able to catch glimpses of thoughts. Mainly they were all filthy thoughts and animalistic feelings. But you were able to see a few more things. Tiny bits of memories and past emotions.

Kylo had no idea. There was a part of him that felt strange, felt exposed. But he had spent so many days with the headaches and buzzing that he forgot those feelings went away when he was with you. He thought it was just what he’d been experiencing on his own without any explanation over the past month. 

“What a good slut. So obedient for her Commander.” Kylo grunted, “Cum for me, then. You’re going to feel so good and it’s all because of me.” He continued to fuck you and rub your clit.

You got what you needed and you pulled yourself away from searching so that you could give in to the feeling creeping up inside of you. Your hands grasped at the floor below you, unable to hold anything but needing to squeeze something. Your hands went into fists instead, toes curling as you let the wave of ecstasy roll over you as you came. 

You hated that you let him do all of this to you but it felt  _ so _ good.

Kylo let out a low moan, teeth barred at the feeling of you clenching around him and all the noises you were making as you did so. It gave him such a rush of confidence to see you following his directions,  _ finally _ .

Feeling the way that your pussy was throbbing around him, tightening and relaxing around his cock, made his eyebrows furrow together. “Oh, fuck.” He groaned. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Oh, I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum inside you like the dirty whore you are. I own you, I fucking own you, little one. This pussy is mine.” He was moaning out a string of profanities as he came, burying himself deep inside of you. 

As he came down from his orgasm, he stayed inside of you for a few moments, letting himself catch his breath. He removed the force he had around your neck which caused you to gasp for air, finally able to get the amount you needed before he pulled out of you. 

Kylo quickly grabbed at his pants and put them back on, trying to act casual and not as if he just had the most intense orgasm in his life. 

“ _ Now _ we’re finished.” Kylo said to you with a smirk, getting back onto his feet. He ran his hands through his hair before holding his hand out and letting his helmet land there. He put it on in a smooth motion, turning his back towards you. “And I’d say I won that one.”

You rolled over, trying to hide your embarrassment as you pulled your clothes back on as well. Your head was spinning, trying to justify your own actions to yourself. It was so wrong, you should've never let him dominate you that way.

As he headed for the exit, you stayed on the ground, propping your weight up onto your elbows as you watched him. You were too nervous to attempt to stand, knowing you’d be shaky and you didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. 

“You’re afraid of heights.” You called out to him, causing him to freeze in the confident way he was strutting off. “Well, not exactly heights. But just looking down from tall places.”

Kylo turned to face you. Inside of his mask, his cocky grin instantly fell. He didn’t say anything at all, unsure of what he could say that would hide his astonishment. 

“It probably happened after that time Snoke pushed you off that cliff, right?” You continued, satisfied by the confusion you could feel from him. “During one of your training sessions with him...He wanted to show you how to use the force even if you were under pressure so he pushed you off the side of that cliff and expected you to save yourself.” 

Kylo’s hands went into fists, anger bubbling up in his body. How had you been able to see that? Had he really been that distracted? 

“I saw it.” You clarified, answering his questions of how you knew that. “Just now.”

Kylo’s mouth fell open inside of his helmet. You were more skilled than he even originally thought. Besides sex, the thing that you two wanted most from each other was access to your secrets and thoughts. It was the one thing that you two were holding out from each other. You’d seen a big weakness of his just then.

“Hmm, I’d say that maybe I won this one, actually.” You said to him with a smirk, winking.

Kylo said nothing. Instead, he turned back around and waved his hand to cause the door to slide open before he stormed away in furious shame. He was so upset with himself that he had let you see that. 

Knowing a fear of his and a painful memory put you at an advantage and he hated it. His heart pounded in his ears as he rounded corners, causing the people in the hallways with him to quickly get out of his way. 

Kylo needed to be alone. He needed to destroy something. He needed to feel in control the way he just had when he was inside of you.

You were correct earlier when you said it didn’t matter how much he made you cry or beg. Kylo was still just a child in a mask. Desperate to prove himself.


	3. Burning

You had grown used to waking up in a cold sweat. 

It was practically part of your morning routine at this point. Wake up with a searing headache with the feeling that someone was trying to get into your mind, panicked and convinced you were in danger.

But this was different. You were sweating because of pure _ burning desire _ . 

Your dreams were never like that: full of moans and gasps and touching. But last night they were and the worst part was Kylo had been involved. 

He never left you alone and you were on this claustrophobic ship just because of him and now here he was, even  _ fucking _ you in your dreams. 

You got out of bed with a groan, rolling your eyes at yourself. You’d have to be sure to keep that memory hidden. If Kylo knew you woke up this morning from a wet dream involving him you’d never be able to live it down. 

After a trip to the bathroom, you began pouring yourself a glass of water when you heard a knock on your door.

You waved your hand with a sigh, your force opening it.

When your door slid open, Hux was standing on the outside of it, a look on his face that made it seem like he smelled something bad. You were going to ask what was wrong but then you saw your guards on either side of him, weapons flexed into their hands in case they needed to use them. 

You smirked slightly, finding it amusing as much as it was reassuring that your guards were loyal enough to threaten the General. “He’s fine.” You told the red armoured men who lowered their weapons in response. 

“That’s an understatement.” Hux hissed, sending your men glares. “May I?” He asked, pointing to the inside of your quarters, voice laced with irritation. 

You turned to the side, your way of telling him to go ahead and enter. You thought it was hilarious how wound up Hux always was, you wouldn’t be surprised if he popped a vein one of these days. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Armitage?” You said to him, talking formally to mirror his overly stuffy demeanor. 

“Your quarters are so small.” He commented with a look of disgust on his face, glancing around, ignoring your question. 

You frowned, thinking about it. Your quarters were definitely bigger back on the Supremacy but you assumed it was just because it was a bigger ship in general. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Hux answered, shaking his head in thought. “Ren must’ve given you smaller arrangements on purpose...I can try to get you into the larger quarters. The same size I have.” He offered, looking over at you. 

You couldn’t help yourself, searching his mind and sensing his emotions. He was earnest and honest, trying his best for you. It was sweet, a kind of attention you didn’t receive from anyone else. 

The size of your room wasn’t something you particularly cared about. There was no need for you to have extra space. You had your bed and your bathroom and an area large enough for a small table and chair. Just the necessities. But, the thought of doing something that might irritate Kylo was too tempting. 

“That would be really great.” You said to him, a smile on your face. “I’d appreciate it.” You said to him, your hand reaching out so that you could brush it against his elbow. 

Hux physically jumped, surprised by the contact from you, skin turning red. “I mean, no guarantees. But I’ll try my best.” He told you, flustered. As the General, it wasn’t rare for him to get attention from women on the ship. His power and his title made the girls almost flock to him. But he didn’t actually care about them, they were disposable. You were different. You made him  _ nervous _ .

“Were you here just to check on me?” You teased him, able to detect the giddy, anxious feeling that he had whenever he was alone with you. 

“No!” Hux said quickly, embarrassed, then he cleared his throat. “I mean, no, that wasn’t my main intention.” He chuckled, trying to cover up his shyness. “I could’ve sent a droid, I suppose, but Snoke informed me that he wishes to speak with you this afternoon. He told me to let you know and I was already walking past your quarters and-” He cut himself off, not wanting to ramble, feeling like he was already speaking too much.

You frowned, taking that in. Hopefully it was a discussion on how you were coming back home soon. “Alright. Thanks for telling me…” You trailed off when you saw Hux’s cheeks light up even more red than before. You followed his eyes over to the corner of your room. 

You had your clothes laid out for the day and on top of your folded up jumpsuit was your bra and underwear.

You couldn’t help but smirk, chuckling under your breath. “Is that the first bra you’ve ever seen, Armitage?” You joked with him, crossing your arms across your chest. 

“No.” He seethed, but he had a hint of a smile on his face. He couldn’t help himself. “I should go. I have some duties to attend to.” He said, turning on his heels and heading towards your door. 

If he stuck around here much longer he’d start thinking about how those underwear looked on you and he’d be in big trouble, knowing you found it amusing to peek into his thoughts.

You watched him leave your quarters, able to hear a few very loud and very embarrassing thoughts from him while he did so. Poor guy. 

  
  


Your feet quietly strided down the hallway. You were graceful, skilled, trained. It wasn’t uncommon for you to easily sneak up on people without even meaning to. 

A direct contrast to the man who was also coming down the hallway from the opposite end of you. 

Kylo’s heavy, stomping footsteps thundered throughout the metallic walls. He didn’t need an advantage of being sneaky. He intimidated through pure fear, he wanted his presence known.

Seeing the masked man coming towards your direction made you bite back a sigh. Your mind went right to your dream the night before. The ways he pulled your hair and growled in your ear.

Kylo’s thoughts were similar as you glided into his eyesight. He hadn’t dreamt of you, he hadn’t dreamt at all. But all he could think about was the way he dominated you on the training mat the day before. A shiver ran up his spine at the memory of his big cock stretching you, the way your head was pressed against the floor below him...

“Look who it is…” His smirk was evident even behind the mask as he approached you. “What are you doing wandering around? Do you need me to draw you a map, little one?” Kylo asked you, voice filtered and deep. 

“No. I know where I’m going. Supreme Leader wants to speak with me.” You said to him simply, raising your hand in an attempt to slide open the hatch that led to the room that held the comlink inside of it. 

“I don’t think so,” Kylo shook his helmeted head, stopping your hand by physically grabbing it, “ _ I _ have a meeting with Snoke right now.”

“Me too. And I was here first.” You replied immaturely, moving in front of him, blocking him from the entrance with your much smaller body, ignoring the way he was holding your wrist tightly. 

“We arrived at the same time.” Kylo sighed, already irritated by you. You were impossible. “This is my ship. I’ll speak with him first then send you in.” He said with a grunt, squeezing your wrist painfully. 

You brought your elbow back, attempting to connect with his stomach when the door in front of you slid open. You two looked like idiots, wrestling and arguing to get into the room first. Embarrassing.

“Come in. The both of you.” Snoke’s voice rang out, causing a shiver to run up your spine. You could hear the disappointment in his tone even through the static of the comlink and the distance from the device to the door.

You quickly moved away from each other, smoothing down your clothes and adjusting your posture, trying to get your shit together. There was another brief moment of struggle between you, wordlessly fighting over who was going to walk into the room first now that the door had been opened for you.

Kylo’s shoulder violently brushed against yours, nudging you out of the way as he stepped inside. Really, you didn’t stand a chance when it came to purely physical altercations with him. He was much bigger than you. 

You rolled your eyes and followed him in, picking up the pace so that you were walking beside him instead of behind him. Neither of you could give up the feeling of control even for a second. 

The sight of Snoke being holoprojected in front of you reminded you of why you were here in the first place. Suddenly you were overwhelmed with the way you’d been behaving. Arguing like a child and fucking like an animal. Kylo really had the ability to get under your skin and you hated that you allowed it. 

“I am pleased to see that the two of you are getting along.” Snoke said, sarcasm dripping in his voice without a hint of humor. Apparently, he was aware of the little fight that took place outside of the room

Your eyes momentarily flashed to the masked man beside you. You were making a conscious effort to keep your mind blank and you were praying that he was doing the same. It was bad enough that Snoke had seen your little scuffle a moment ago but if he saw the way Kylo fucked you in the training room...You weren’t sure how you’d recover from that humiliation. 

Kylo was, thankfully, thinking the same thing. There was no way he’d let Snoke get a hold of that. 

“Nothing to say?” Snoke asked, fingers folding in his lap as he looked down at the two of you through the projection. There was no need for him to be displayed as large as he was, towering over you but of course he was, wanting to exert his power. 

You and Kylo glanced at each other, reading the other’s next move and then looking back at Snoke, you both spoke at the same exact time:

_ “He’s an angry child.” _

_ “She’s a disrespectful brat.” _

You both opened your mouths to keep speaking, attempting to talk over each other, but Snoke held a hand up, making you go silent.

He focused his eyes on you, inhaling in frustration. “An angry child? I do believe that I told you that I was sending you here so that you could rid him of that. You’re supposed to be showing him how to better handle these emotions. Is this your way of telling me you can’t accomplish the task I’ve given to you?” 

You quickly shook your head, panic rising. “No. No, of course not, Supreme Leader.” You attempted to defend yourself. “I just-”

Snoke cut you off. “I don’t want to hear any more complaining unless it’s you deciding to tell me that you’re giving up. Is that what you want?” 

You shook your head again. “It’s not what I want. I can finish the task given to me, Supreme Leader.” You said. You had never given up before on something Snoke wanted you to do. You weren’t going to let Kylo be the reason why he was disappointed in you. 

Snoke made a noise of approval before turning his attention to Kylo. “And how exactly do you expect to become the Supreme Leader if you aren’t able to handle one little girl?” He asked, motioning towards you. 

Your jaw clenched, trying to ignore the way that descriptor made your stomach twist. You were much more than just a little girl. Everyone in the room was very much aware of that. He was saying it to humiliate Kylo, but really, it embarrassed you as well.

Kylo glanced over at you, fists clenching before looking back up at Snoke. As much as he hated to admit it, you weren’t just a little girl. You were extremely powerful and capable and did a very good job at finding new ways to piss him off. 

“You say that she’s a disrespectful brat but she’s just  _ one _ . Imagine what it will be like to have thousands of them when you’re in charge. Are you telling me that it would be too much for you? Perhaps I’ve put too much faith in you.” Snoke asked, hands gripping the sides of his throne as he looked down at Kylo with distaste. 

“No, Supreme Leader.” Kylo said in a low voice, tense, trying his best to control his angry thoughts. “I can handle it, all of it. I can handle  _ her _ .” He looked over at you, the disgust evident through his mask. 

You gave him an irritated glance. Sure he could.

“Good.” Snoke replied, eyes narrowed, darting between the two of you. He wasn’t convinced. “Then my next task should be carried out with no issues.” 

You and Kylo both straightened up, curious to hear what he expected from you. 

“I’m sending the two of you to Vandor. There’s an energy reading there that is undocumented, the source of it isn’t clear. I need you to figure out where it’s coming from and handle it accordingly.” Snoke explained. “It’s a simple task. One that even a few troopers could succeed in. I hope that the two of you can prove to me that you are able to stop your selfishness from getting in the way from serving the First Order.”

Really, you were frustrated. Before you were forced to be involved with Kylo, Snoke had you doing important, thrilling missions. Now, your job was to babysit the Commander and explore a boring, snow covered planet to gather some charged material,  _ maybe _ . But Snoke already seemed annoyed and the last thing you wanted him to do was be more disappointed in you. 

You and Kylo both nodded, letting him know that you understood. 

“You will leave in the morning. Take as much time as you need to complete the task.” Snoke said, hands now clasped back into his lap. Before either of you could reply, his projection turned off, leaving you and Kylo alone in the empty dark room. 

  
  


The flight to Vandor was uneventful despite the fact that you were an obnoxious backseat driver while sitting passenger. Every time Kylo made a move, you had a comment for it. 

_ “You don’t need to press so hard on that button, it isn’t going anywhere.” _

_ “Fuck, could you have taken that turn any sharper?” _

_ “You look really stupid when you concentrate, Ren.” _

It had taken all of Kylo’s strength not to open up the exit hatch and send you flying out of it. Your back and forth torment to each other didn’t stop when he landed either, not happy with the spot he chose.

“Look how far away we are. It’s  _ cold _ out there, do you want us to freeze before we even get to the coordinates?” You asked, motioning towards the radar map on the ship that showed where the energy was coming from. 

“ _ I _ won’t freeze.” Kylo said simply, pulling levers, landing. He glanced over at you, eyes hidden in his mask. “I can’t say the same about you. But it’s not my problem that Snoke dresses you up like such a whore. If you covered up, you would be warmer.” He said in a casual tone, sitting up from the pilot’s seat. 

You parted your mouth in surprise, looking down at your outfit. “Actually, I am almost completely covered up.” You defended yourself. Sure, your black jumpsuit was a bit tighter than your male counterparts and flattered every curve of your body. But it wasn’t your fault that you looked good in it. It really wasn’t even revealing. You knew he was just trying to get under your skin in the way you had done to him the whole flight here.

You stood up from your passenger seat, making your way over to him. “Maybe if I wanted to hide behind a mask and gloves everyday, I’d be a little warmer, hm? Is that what you’re saying?” You asked him, looking at him up and down. 

Kylo stared at you for a long moment, eyes also searching your body. “I suppose it is.” He drawled out, voice low and modulated. “Lucky for you, I had a feeling you’d be too proud to bring warmer clothes. I brought you a few things.” He said, motioning towards a pile of black material on the ground. 

You eyed him suspiciously, assuming he was just fucking with you. But his attention was already on something else, making sure everything was ready to leave behind. You picked up what he had motioned towards before. Gloves and a hooded scarf. 

You almost told him that you didn’t need them, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of using something he brought. But then the hatch of the ship hissed open and a cold rush of outdoor air came inside and you quickly said ‘fuck it’ in your mind as you slipped the material on.

The two of you stepped off of the ship, snow crunching below your booted feet. Two black clothed figures, determined and dangerous.

“Do you feel it?” He asked you, talking over the sound of the wind sailing past your ears. 

You frowned in thought, eyes shutting briefly to concentrate as you continued to move forward. “I do.” You agreed. It was a faint feeling, too far away still, but it was there. The slight buzzing, the itch to push you forward in the right direction. 

It struck you again how calm and painless your mind was when you were with Kylo. The familiar sensation of the energy source was similar to how you’d been feeling for months. Like there was something you needed to search for. It always went away when Kylo was around. 

You pushed that thought away, you’d dwell on that another time, as the two of you both headed in the same direction. You both felt it and knew where to go, capable feet pushing you in the right area. 

You couldn’t keep track of how long you’d been out there. Long enough to be almost out of breath because of the cold air in your lungs but not long enough to be extremely uncomfortable. You couldn’t help but contemplate over the fact that if Kylo hadn’t been stubborn and landed so far, neither of you would be suffering as much right now. But you held your tongue. Mainly because you were too cold to do anything else about it. 

“There.” You said suddenly, the buzzing becoming more apparent as you spotted an abandoned transporter, knocked over on its side and worn down by the weather.

Kylo hated that you were the first to point it out but he gave you a brief nod, agreeing. 

As if on cue, the two of you both ignited your lightsabers, stepping onto the wagon, eyes searching around wildly. Kylo’s gloved fingers flicked in front of him, his way of wordlessly letting you know that he was going to check out the end of it. 

You nodded back in response, both of you silent as you searched around. It was hard to tell where the energy was coming from, there were mostly just overturned empty crates, various useless items. 

It couldn’t be a person, at least that was what you assumed, it was too cold out there for someone to be hiding away for a long period of time. Using your force, you knocked over boxes, moved containers. Nothing. 

You could faintly hear the way that Kylo’s searching was becoming louder, his frustration rising, materials smashing against the walls of the transporter. You rolled your eyes, he was throwing a tantrum. Surprise, surprise.

Then the clattering stopped and you heard him call out, “Inquisitor.” Which was as close to your name as he would probably ever get when it came to addressing you and no, ‘little one’ didn’t count. 

You made your way over to where he was standing and your eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Found it.” Kylo said, the smirk evident his voice even inside of his mask, pleased with himself for being the one to do so. His lightsaber was off and at his hip again, guard down. He couldn’t wait to get back and tell Snoke that he was the one who found it. 

“Coaxium.” You said, leaning over his shoulder so that you could see the contents of the crate he had just knocked over. “A pretty good amount too.” You mumbled. 

It wasn’t like the First Order was aching for more wealth, that wasn’t exactly the biggest concern with the organization at the moment, to say the least. But it was never a bad thing to have more leverage, more resources. Snoke would be pleased to find out that the energy source was something that would benefit him, even minimally. It didn’t matter much if Snoke chose to use it, all that mattered was that it was in their hands. It wouldn’t be able to be used against them.

“Not that much.” Kylo shrugged, deflecting, “It wasn’t worth the trip.” He said, slightly frustrated. This was bitch work, in his opinion. He thought of himself as much more important than spending a day to gather up a few vials of Coaxium. 

Kylo started wondering if Snoke already knew what the energy readings were for, if he knew it was something as anticlimactic as this. Snoke had been so disappointed in the two of you, it was almost too convenient that this mission seemed like a punishment. Sending you to the middle of nowhere, covered in ice, to bring back a single crate of resources.

“Let’s gather it up and get the fuck out of here.” He grumbled under his breath. 

You smirked slightly, glancing up at him, turning off your lightsaber as well. “Is someone grumpy?”

“Don’t start.” Kylo hissed, shaking his head. 

You weren’t exactly thrilled either. You would’ve chosen to stay on the ship and train all day instead of wandering around in blizzard conditions. But it could’ve been worse. It had definitely been worse in terms of what Snoke had made you do in this past.

“Aw, were you excited to find something else?” You asked him, in a teasingly sing-song voice. “A Jedi, maybe?” You asked, biting your lip to stop the giant grin that was forming on your lips.

Kylo’s hand went to your throat in an instant, cold leather wrapping around your neck. He bent down, helmet almost touching your face as he did so. “You’re lucky that Snoke won’t let me kill you.” He hissed out, crackling slightly from the filter. 

“This would be the perfect place to do it.” You countered, staring into the black shine of his mask. “There’s no one around us, you could get away with it if you tried hard enough.” You choked out, trying to speak regardless of the way he was constricting your throat. 

Kylo growled under his breath, considering it for a moment. But there was no way. Even if he tried his best, Snoke would be able to read his thoughts, be able to tell that he was the one responsible for it. 

Your body was against his now. He was subconsciously using the force to hold you in place, making sure that you couldn’t back away from the way his knee made its way in between your thighs. 

The tension in the air increased tenfold because of the close contact and charged words.

You hated the way your body responded to him. Your hips twitched slightly, moving on their own accord to get some friction.

“No, I think I’ll keep you around.” He said in a low voice, hand flexing, “I enjoyed ruining your tight little cunt too much to get rid of you.”

You swallowed hard, arousal burning in the pit of your stomach. 

And then you felt it. 

Hot, burning pain in your shoulder. 

Your immediate thought was that it was Kylo but then you heard the noise of others entering the transport and it clicked in your mind. The two of you had been so caught up in the sexually charged moment that you hadn’t noticed the group of smugglers making their way into the cart with you. 

Kylo’s force hold immediately let you go and he reached for his saber. He moved in front of you to shield you as he ignited the red blade. 

Your fingers went to the wound, hissing when you felt the openness, the blood that was left behind on your fingers as you did so. Right away, you were aware that it wasn’t serious, it was just the very top of your shoulder, grazing. But it was clearly a blaster wound, you’d had one before and it felt almost exactly the same.

Regardless of the pain you were feeling, you grabbed for your own lightsaber, igniting it although it was shaking in your hand. 

The men who were invading the wagon made their way down to the two of you, not realizing who they were messing with, assuming it was just another group of scavengers that were attempting to steal their resources. They kept firing their blasters but Kylo was easily blocking them with his saber, still in front of you as if to protect you.

You could hear the low rumble of a chuckle in Kylo’s chest as you attempted to move to his side, wanting to defend yourself instead of letting him do so for you. “Get back. You’re hurt.” He said. He was amused with this entire situation. That you had been the one hit instead of him and that these men thought they stood a chance against the two of you. 

“That belongs to us!” One of them called out, moving closer so that they were visible. 

Three of them. Dirty and clothes torn, visibly cold. When they saw Kylo’s mask, recognizing him, they all froze in shock. 

“Does it?” Kylo asked sarcastically. His hand went out, easily using his force to knock the blasters out of their hand and then to paralyze them all into place. “Go back to the ship. Take care of that.” He hissed at you over his shoulder before moving closer to them. 

You hesitated. You didn’t want to leave and let him have all of the fun. But you glanced down at your wound, the way your clothing was ripped and your bloody flesh was exposed to you and you had to take a deep breath to steady yourself, feeling faint. 

“Can you handle this on your own?” You asked him, applying pressure to the pain. 

Kylo scoffed, glancing over at the men in front of him, the way that the fear in their bodies was practically pouring out of them. If they weren’t being held in place by the force, they would’ve definitely been shaking. “I think I got it. I’ll gather the Coaxium” He told you in an irritated way. 

You started walking towards the exit of the transport, following the light coming in from outside. You really didn’t want to leave Kylo behind, not because you didn’t think he would be able to get rid of these random men but because you didn’t want to miss out on anything. 

You felt weak, having to flee the scene to fix your wound, but you knew that you needed to. You were losing so much blood already. 

As you got closer to the open snowy field, you could hear Kylo’s low modulated voice ring out in interrogation, “How many more of you are out there?” 

You groaned as the cold air hit you, blowing past your open skin. You tightened the cowl that Kylo brought for you around your shoulders and held the hood tightly to your face. You could vaguely make out the ship in the distance, too far for your own comfort. 

Your breath came in shakily, boots crunching into the snow. You were leaving a trail of blood behind, dripping off of the glove that you had on.

Somehow you were able to get to the door of the ship, your force weak at the moment but strong enough to open it and get inside. 

You had to dig through a few things, leaving marks of blood behind but you were able to locate the bacta spray, pulling the cap off with your teeth. You hissed under your breath as you sprayed your injury, the healing of the wound painful even if it was necessary. 

You lowered yourself onto the small bed in the corner, eyes fluttering shut. The cold walk back mixed with the amount of blood you lost and the comfort of the heat coming from the vent above you caused you to slowly drift to sleep. 

You were only asleep for about an hour when you were woken up by the loud sounds of pounding and yelling. You sat up quickly in your bed, hand going into the air so that your lightsaber could connect with your palm, igniting it instantly. 

Your tired eyes searched around wildly, sighing in relief when you were able to see that it was just Kylo, throwing items around the close walls of the ship. You should’ve known. It suddenly dawned on you how fucking  _ cold _ it was inside. You could see your breath as you exhaled. 

“What’s going on?” You asked him, wincing as you set the unignited saber down onto the bed behind you and you stood onto your feet. 

Kylo’s head whipped towards you, holding a finger out, enraged. 

You locked eyes with him through his mask, your own eyes widening at his current state. His chest was heaving and he was making his way over to you, stomping with purpose. “The smugglers stole our fuel cells. Care to explain why you weren’t able to stop them?” He asked, backing you up against the side of the bed so that you were forced to collapse onto it, sitting and staring up at him. 

Your heart sunk. You’d been asleep. “The fuel? I was-”

Kylo cut you off, “You were  _ useless _ !” He yelled. His voice was much more intimidating through the mask, the filter modulating any hints of doubt or insecurity that you could usually detect in him. 

For a split second, Kylo saw fear flash in your eyes. And for some unknown reason it made his stomach twist. He wasn’t sure why...All he wanted was to dominate you and shut you up. You were so fucking annoying and stubborn and the thought of you being afraid of him should’ve made his cock hard. But for some reason, a tiny pit of guilt formed inside of him. 

Kylo called you ‘little one’ because of the memory he’d pulled from you, when Snoke had referred to you the same way. But despite your physical size compared to him, he never saw you like that. You were powerful and determined and could handle yourself. But in that split second that your eyes widened and breath hitched, he could see the smallness in you. He didn’t like the way it made him yearn for you.

He bent down and put his hands on your knees, his eyes within his helmet level with yours. “This is all your fault, do you understand?” He asked you. His tone was softer, more calm, but it still had a definite edge to it. 

Your moment of fear had been just that. A moment. A quick flash of panic at the realization that you had been so deep into sleep that you hadn’t noticed the scavengers raid the ship for its fuel. The fact that Snoke might be disappointed in you. And as much as you hated to admit it, a brief second of that anxiety had been from Kylo. His power. His anger towards you. 

You swallowed hard at that statement. Your fault. You hated it. 

“I know you’re injured but I’m going to need your assistance in fixing this. It’s only fair to help clean up the mess you’ve made.” Kylo said to you, scolding. He squeezed at your knees, noting in the back of his mind how easy it would be to crush you, hurt you with just the touch of his hand. The weight of that was heavy on his shoulders. He couldn’t.

As much as he wanted to pretend he was in charge, he knew he wasn’t. Every major action he carried out was an order from someone else. The two of you had that in common. 

You had the knee jerk reaction to argue with him. You hated being told what to do by him but you were focusing on the bigger picture. Regardless of who’s fault it was or who was going to fix it, someone had to do it. “If you let go of me, perhaps I would be able to.” You frowned. 

Kylo gave you one last long look. His eyes went to your shoulder, where he knew you’d been shot at. It looked better already. He stood up, releasing his grip on your knees as he did so. “They didn’t get the extra supply but it’s under the ship. We’ll have to clear the snow.”

You tightened the shawl Kylo brought for you around yourself, using it as a hood to block the blowing snow from repeatedly hitting you in the face, more specifically your eyes. “There?” You asked him, yelling over the wind. You pointed underneath the ship, covered in snow. 

Kylo nodded at your question. It was buried deep. Maybe your complaining had been for a good reason, if he would’ve landed closer to the original coordinates, he could’ve gotten into a clearer area, one that was on less of an incline. 

“Don’t even say it.” He warned you, knowing that you were probably going to voice his thoughts. You’d been right. 

Despite the uncomfortableness from the snow, you cracked a smirk. You had been a few seconds away from an ‘I told you so’ moment. 

The two of you decided to use your sabers and your force to the best of your abilities to attempt to blow away and melt the snow that was covering a good portion of the exterior. But it felt like the second you started making progress, the wind would just blow more right into the space you’d cleared away. It didn’t help that it was actively snowing heavily and the temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute. 

“I need to take a break.” You shouted, after almost a half an hour of working out there. Your hands were numb and it was becoming too painful, hard to move them. 

Kylo grunted in response. He felt the same way but had been waiting for you to bring it up first. He motioned towards the entrance and you both trudged through the snow to get back inside of the ship. 

It wasn’t like it was much warmer in there but at least there was some sort of insulation around you and the wind wasn’t directly whipping against your skin. You took a seat on the edge of the bed you’d been previously snoozing on and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders.

Kylo took a seat on the ground, back against the wall, defeated.

You and Kylo were silent, both of you trying to recover without admitting out loud how miserable that had all been. You still wanted the advantage of seeming tough despite the treacherous circumstances. 

“We need to wait until the morning.” Kylo decided, breaking the quietness. 

You looked over at him, teeth chattering. “Hm?” You asked, wanting him to explain. 

He sighed before clicking the releases on his helmet, slipping it off of his head and setting it beside him on the floor. His skin was red, cold and numb, even through the protection of his mask. “It’s too dangerous right now. It will take all night and it’s only getting colder out there. The sun will be out in the morning, it’ll warm up and hopefully the snow will slow down. We’ll clear it then.”

You thought about it. He was right. You had just spent all that time out there and didn’t even make a dent into what you’d been trying to accomplish. “So we just attempt to sleep here? Hope we don’t freeze to death in our sleep?” You asked, unable to hide the frustration in your voice.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. He was just as irritated with this situation as you were. “Did you have another option?” He snapped, jaw clenched. 

You parted your mouth to retort back but you couldn’t. There wasn’t another plan. “Fuck.” You muttered as you settled your back onto the uncomfortable cot. Although the bacta had begun the healing process of your wound, it was still sore. You were exhausted, embarrassed, and cold. 

“Get some rest.” Kylo told you, watching the way that you were staring up at the ceiling. He knew you were weak right now, he could sense it inside of you. Defeat was radiating off of your body. 

He stood up from the ground and made his way to the control panel, just making sure that there was nothing else he could do, anything that he could try. 

You made a noise of disagreement, trying to fight off the feeling of sleep. If Kylo was going to try something new, you wanted to be able to help him, wanting to make up for the mistake. 

“Don’t make me do it myself.” Kylo said, glancing at you over his shoulder. If you were going to refuse to go to sleep, he simply would just will the force to make you go to bed. He needed you to recover from your injury so that the two of you could handle this situation in the morning.

“Hmph.” You pouted, pulling the blanket tighter around you.  _ Fine _ .

  
  


Your eyes fluttered open, hours later. You were shaking from the briskness of the interior of the ship. It seemed as if the temperature dropped even more. Though as you came to your senses, you could feel a warmth behind you, comforting. 

All it took was for you to shift slightly to figure out what exactly that warmth was: Kylo. 

You jumped in surprise, scrambling away from him and almost falling off of the side of the bed in the process. You looked behind your shoulder to see Kylo peacefully asleep, snoring even right behind you on the small bed. His chest had been pressed against your back, arms wrapped around you tightly in your sleep. 

You pushed him harshly. “What the fuck, Ren?” You hissed. 

Kylo slowly opened his eyes, stifling a yawn as he did so. “Good morning. Is it morning?” He asked you causally, oblivious to how furious you were for the invasion of space. 

“No!” You snapped, “Maybe. I-I don’t know. What are you doing in my bed?” You asked him, flustered and shivering from the low temperature.

Kylo rolled his eyes, propping himself up onto his elbow to look at you with a bored expression. “Did you plan on freezing to death tonight?” He asked and when you didn’t respond, he continued. “I tried sleeping in that seat but it’s too cold. We need each other’s body heat.”

It made sense, you supposed. Since moving a few inches away from him, you were more chilled than before, demonstrating to you how important it was to have each other for warmth. “Well did you have to fucking... _ cuddle _ me?” You asked him in disgust, remembering the way he had been holding you to his chest. You were shivering, teeth chattering together at the loss of his body against you.

“ _ Cuddle _ ?” Kylo repeated, amused. “Would you prefer if we laid with our backs to each other?” He asked you, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched how worked up you were. Any time he could throw you off guard he was happy about it. 

“Actually, yes.” You sighed, giving him a look. “Roll over.” You instructed him, flicking your hand as if to tell him to do it. You hated that you were even staying in bed with him but you were freezing, you craved his warmth as much as you hated to admit it. 

Kylo stared at you, checking to see how serious you were, before he obeyed and rolled over, his back facing you. He was restless now, uneasy. He didn’t like this position, he preferred the one before.

You were grateful he listened right away, assuming he would want to argue about it. Really, he was just as cold as you were and he wanted you to just shut up and lay back down so that he could have the comfort of your body again. 

You settled back in, pulling the thin blanket around the two of you, your backs pressed against each other. Your breathing returned to a slowed, comfortable pace. You hated how good it felt to be near him. 

Usually your head pounded with pain, thoughts buzzing and scattered. It was so hard to focus when you were awake and it was so hard to relax when you were asleep. But being this close to him...All of that was gone. 

It was something that neither of you had spoken about since you discovered it. But there was clearly something there, something drawing the two of you together…

You could feel yourself slowly falling asleep again when Kylo turned and returned to his original position, his chest against your back. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

You went to move and to yell at him but he physically held you in place, his hand going over your mouth and his own mouth near your ear. 

“You were making noises in your sleep.” He murmured against your skin, lips brushing against your ear. His hand that was collapsed around your mouth squeezed slightly, reminding you how strong he was. “Were you dreaming of me, little one?” He asked you in a growl.

You tried to fight him off but you weren’t able to pull his hand away. Really, you could’ve used your force, elbowed him in the stomach, anything...But a part of you didn’t want to. A part of you enjoyed this, as sick as that was. 

Had you been dreaming of him? You couldn’t remember. You’d been sleeping so deeply that you couldn’t recall having any dreams at all. 

“You don’t remember?” Kylo asked you. As he spoke, his free hand went to your waist, fingers digging in. “You weren’t talking, just making these little noises…” His hand went farther down your body, to your hip. “It was almost like you were moaning.”

Your mind went right to how you’d woken up that morning. A wet dream involving Kylo. Your skin flashed hot, embarrassed. Did that happen again while you’d been in his arms? 

“Your sounds woke me up and it’s been so difficult for me to get back to sleep...I can’t stop thinking about what you might’ve been thinking about...the way you were grinding this perfect ass against me…” His lips brushed against your skin. 

You took in a sharp inhale of breath, your hips absentmindedly moving in the way he had just described. 

“Yeah.” Kylo agreed, “Just like that.” 

You attempted to push his hand away from your mouth again and he chuckled, “You were probably dreaming of  _ this _ , weren’t you? Waking up to my hard cock pressed against you, pinning you down to the bed...” 

Kylo continued, hand running up and down the side of your body. “Are you sure you’re still cold? Your skin is burning up.” He taunted you, kissing behind your ear, tongue darting against your skin. 

His deep voice in your ear saying such dirty things made you let out a muffled whimper, squeezing your thighs together desperately. Dammit, he was definitely in control right now. Your hand went to his thigh behind you, moving closer and closer to where you could feel his hard cock was. 

Kylo groaned at that, hips twitching towards you. “What a dirty little thing...can’t help herself...Go ahead, grab my cock, show me how much you want me. Show me what you’ve been dreaming of.” He teased you, voice smooth like honey.

As you distracted him with your touch, you were able to use the force to push his hand off of your mouth, pinning it to the mattress below the two of you. “Get the fuck off of me.” You seethed now that your mouth was free, pulling your hand away from his thigh.

“You’re a bitch.” Kylo muttered, irritated, his hand painfully digging into your hip. He smacked your ass before pulling his hand away completely. “Fine.” He mumbled, though he didn’t move away from this position. “Go back to bed then. Just don’t get the sheets all wet.”

That was it. You were tired of him talking to you like this. 

You rolled over, moving on top of him. Your legs straddled his waist, holding his hands down above his head using your small grip and the power of your force. “Don’t get the sheets wet? How about your pants? Maybe I should use you to get off. I could grind against you and make you cum without even touching you. You’d be a pathetic mess for me.” You hissed, staring down at him. 

Kylo couldn’t help the way his hips were rolling upward, trying to get more friction against you. You were the first person to ever talk to him like this sexually. He knew he should hate it but his cock was aching painfully, the shame of it only building his arousal. “You couldn’t.” He argued with you, his eyes a challenge.

You began moving your hips against him, earning a loud exhale from his lips. “You’re right, I couldn’t. Because I wouldn’t want to waste my time. You aren’t worth the effort.” You told him but the way you were rocking against him said otherwise. This was just as arousing to you as it was to him. 

He groaned in frustration. He knew he could pull his hands away from your grip. He could grab your hips and take control. He could rip that stupid sexy outfit off of you and fuck you right there on top of him until you were begging him to stop. But Kylo didn’t  _ want _ that right now. 

Maybe it was the fact that the two of you were stranded in the middle of nowhere, all alone or the fact that you were both delirious with how cold it was. But something about the setting was making him lower his inhibitions and give into his desires.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked you, staring up at you with wide eyes, “Do you want me to beg for it?” Kylo asked you, his heart thumping loudly at how wrong this felt for him, how much he fucking loved it. 

You were surprised, faltering in the movements on top of him. He was willing to beg for it? “No.” You decided, tone emotionless. “I don’t want you to beg for it. You don’t have the option. I’m going to use your body to get me warm and when I’m done, you’ll thank me for it. Do you understand?” 

Kylo didn’t respond, too caught up in the moment to do so. The humiliation of letting you be in charge was making him throb. You were the only person who had ever made him feel this way. He hated to admit it, but it made him addicted to you, to the banter the two of you shared. 

You glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. “I said,” You grabbed his face, holding his chin roughly, “Do you understand?”

Kylo’s eye twitched, gulping at the shock that just sent through his system. “I understand.” He said to you, holding your gaze confidently despite his shaky words. 

You had to hide how shocked you were, how willing he was to be this submissive for you. “Gods, you really are such a whore, aren’t you? You want to cum so badly that you don’t care how you’re getting it. You’re going to let me use you like a toy and you’re  _ excited _ for it.”

Kylo sighed in frustration. It was true. When you made those noises in your sleep, it got him all worked up. His back had been turned towards you when he heard it and it caused him to turn around and press himself up against you as you dreamt and moaned. 

Ever since then, he’d been painfully hard, straining against the material of his pants. He needed to cum so badly, he’d let himself be degraded to get it. He just wanted  _ you _ .

You began moving your hips in a way that stimulated your clit, rubbing against his hardened length through the material of your clothes. You kept his hands above his head with the force but moved your grip down to his chest so that you were able to steady yourself better as you grinded on top of him. 

You bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from moaning out despite how good it felt, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

On the other hand, Kylo wasn’t attempting to hold back at all. His pride had been thrown out of the window the second you got on top of him. He was groaning with each roll of your hips, his gaze concentrated on how it looked as you moved them. 

“I’m going to ride you like this until I cum and if you’re lucky I’ll make you cum in your pants too. We’ll have to see what happens.” You said to him, voice trembling slightly with the motions of your body. 

Kylo was rock hard, the only thing stopping him from being fully erect was the thick material of his pants, holding his length down. It wasn’t difficult for you to use his stiffness and your own force to stroke against your clit. It made your skin heat up, warming you up like you hoped it would. 

It was such a boost to your ego to do this to him. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he felt as he held you down against the training mat and pounded you the day before. It was payback in a way, you supposed. 

“Please.” Kylo whined, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. He was using his own force to squeeze at his cock, simulating the same way that it would feel if he was pumping his hand up and down his length. That combined with how perfect your body looked on top of him and the feeling of your wetness between the fabric of both of your clothes, was making him noticeably throb. 

“Please what?” You teased him, a grin cracking on your face as you humped on top of him, hands squeezing at the material of his shirt. 

“ _ Please _ .” Kylo repeated, his eyes rolling back momentarily in shame. “Please, I need to cum.” He told you, voice almost whining. 

He was definitely going to have to get back at you for this. Maybe tomorrow he’d sneak into your quarters and make you gag on his cock...Yeah, that’s what he’d do, he decided. It was his way of justifying this right now, trying to make excuses to himself for why he was allowing it in the first place. 

“I told you,” You sighed in pleasure, the friction against your clit making your head spin. “I’m only focusing on getting myself off. If you cum too, it must just be your lucky day.” You said to him, hands grasping at his shirt beneath you. 

You glanced down at his face, watching the way he was staring at your body humping against his. His pupils were dilated, a red tint to the tops of his cheeks and his jaw clenched tightly in concentration. He looked fucking gorgeous. 

The thought made you moan out loud. Kylo’s eyes snapped up towards you at the noise, letting out a shaky breath. Just as you had been admiring him a moment ago, it was now his turn to do the same. Even though you were still cold, it was clear that your skin was flushed with desire. Your lips were parted in a gorgeous way and the small gasps that were leaving your chest made Kylo’s own noises louder. You were fucking  _ beautiful _ . 

You willed your force to stroke at your clit quicker as your hips started moving faster against his clothed cock as well. “ _ Oh _ .” You gasped, the familiar feeling of your orgasm building inside of you. 

“Cum for me.” Kylo told you, his voice deep with desire, with the way that he was aching for you to reach your peak while you rode him. 

Your hand came down against Kylo’s cheek, smacking him, making his fluffy hair flutter at the impact. “Don’t tell me what to do.” You growled, enjoying the way that Kylo made a noise of pleasure at the feeling of his skin stinging. 

A red hand print formed on his pale skin and something about that made you clench. Maybe it was the way he was whimpering for you now. Your hips twitched in a sloppy rhythm as you smacked him again, on the same angry spot. 

He groaned out loud at the feeling, at how embarrassing it was for him. Kylo attempted to move his wrists but you were still holding them with your force above his head. He grunted in frustration. He glanced down at your pussy grinding against him and it was almost too much for him. 

“I-I…” Kylo trailed off, speeding up the feeling of his force on his erection, miming the way he’d be furiously pumping his own cock if he could. He was going to cum, he could feel it. 

“Do it.” You instructed him, pulse quickening at how desperate he was. You moved a hand up from his chest to his neck, squeezing him there. “Cum.”

Kylo let out a strangled groan, deep and guttural as he felt his orgasm approaching. This was all so humiliating, letting you dominate him like this. But it was addicting, he couldn’t get enough. You drove him crazy in every way. 

The wave of pleasure smacked him hard as he thought about it, how special you were and how you were the one on top of him. Kylo couldn’t stop the way that he was pathetically cumming inside of his pants, his load emptying into his undergarments, making a mess of himself. It only turned him on more. 

You didn’t stop your movements, even when he started heavily panting at the feeling of you grinding against him even though he was highly sensitive from all of that. “I’m not done yet, so we’re not done.” You told him lowly. 

Kylo whimpered, eyebrows screwing together in pain from the way your hips were roughly moving against his overstimulated cock. This was so wrong, but fuck...He  _ loved _ it.

You arched your back, moving against him in a different angle, one that instantly made your toes curl and head tilt back. It hit you then, the hard and intense orgasm. Your force continued to stroke your clit through the sensation, grinding against him to ride out the feeling. 

As you came down from your high, you slowed down your motions and released the hold you had placed on his wrists above his head. When his hands were free to do what he wanted, Kylo instantly grabbed at your waist and pushed you off of him, making you land on the bed beside him with a ‘hmph’ noise.

You glanced over at him, at the way that he was breathing heavy and staring up at the ceiling of the ship with regret. The humiliation of the act had turned him on before but now that the dirty urge was gone after just cumming, he realized how much he fucked up by letting you do that to him. 

You watched these emotions and thoughts run through his mind, his expression giving himself away. You supposed you should feel bad, perhaps you’d gone too far but then you remembered all the shit he put you through and would continue to put you through once you were able to leave Vandor.

You reached over and patted his chest. “Go clean yourself up.” You told him with a smirk, turning onto your back and pulling the blankets over your body as if nothing had just happened. Casual. 

You weren’t cold anymore. 


End file.
